Realeza & Poder
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: [Au,SaiGen,Yaoi] Una leyenda puede ser todo lo que pueda hacerlo creer y mantener la esperanza en el futuro pero tal vez el hombre que posee aquel don ni siquiera este interesado en darle ilusiones puesto que simplemente quiere ser un campesino normal pero el no puede escapar de su cabeza ¿Qué lo hacía especial? ¿Qué lo hizo el hombre de la leyenda?
1. Tan solo leyendas

**Ya estoy por terminar Maestro del amor (no me vayan a matar tienen que estar conscientes de que todo inicio tiene un final) y como se supone que al acabar ese iniciaré con otro, pues como que a mi cerebro le quiso dar una perdida de imaginación a esos dos y darle forma a este que estuve pensando en navidad antes de que me entumiera el brazo. No tengo idea si lo voy a seguir (yo creo que si) por lo cual lo único que queda decir es:**

 **Deseenme suerte e inspiración que tengo 3 que realizar ahora.**

 **Nuevamente ignorar el título random que apenas se me vino a la cabeza pero soy yo, creo que no hay mucho de que esperar y por si acaso tampoco se cuando lo voy actualizar,**

 **Y si me preguntan la época tampoco se.**

* * *

 **Tan solo leyendas**

 _"_ _Cuenta la leyenda que existe un poder absoluto que solo será concedido a la persona que tenga un corazón puro, decidido, merecedor de la fuerza absoluta. Aquel que proteja el preciado tesoro será el único quien podrá decidir a quién brindar aquel don divino; la prueba es dura, ha dejado tantas víctimas en el camino, muchos se cuestionan de que verdad exista algo así pues muy pocos han llegado tan lejos y han fracasado._

 _Nadie está seguro de cómo sea el final, pero sin duda aún no se tiene idea alguna de si alguien sea merecedor de esta."_

* * *

 **-Esto es tonto-** exclamo el pequeño rubio, quien no dudo en tomar el libro **–La fuerza no es algo que se regala-** corrigió antes de tener que explicarle a su padre que eso tomaba tiempo, dedicación no solo por arte de magia se conseguía

 **-Son leyendas, son parte de nuestras historias y a pesar de contener algo fantástico también tiene verdades-** no dudo en arrebatar el libro para poder cargarlo en brazos **–Es una lección para ti quien en un futuro te volverás rey-**

 **-¿Qué lección trata de dar?-**

 **-Que de verdad debes quererlo por las razones correctas no por un sentimiento dañino-**

Los años pasaron para transformar el sitio de una forma drástica, el rey y la reina murieron cuando apenas el joven heredero era un adolescente, el mundo cuestionaba el liderazgo de alguien tan joven. Era lamentable ver como un reino terminaba en manos de aquella tragedia pero fue sorprendente como el joven de ojos como el oro se alzaba aún con las heridas reclamando las tierras que se heredaron a su nombre, prometiendo y jurando con su vida ante cada uno de sus súbditos que viviría para tomar justicia en un futuro, que sería capaz de tomar la responsabilidad en sus manos y hacer que la justicia se cumpliera.

Con daños y heridas el joven rey se alzó para brindarles fe a su reino.

Todo mundo creyó en el joven que sobrevivió.

 **…**

 **-Joven alteza no olvide que hoy tiene una conferencia sobre los últimos avances con el trato del reino F-**

Escucho claramente a uno de sus consejeros logrando hacer que soltara un quejido leve, simplemente no le encontraba el sentido de anunciar algo de lo que simplemente no estaba seguro en un futuro, solo era dueño de una parte, los demás reinos tenían todo el derecho de no compartir sus ideales **–Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no creo que exista la necesidad de tener que anunciar eso, tenemos que tomar en cuenta que hoy son las diferentes inauguraciones de hospitales y orfanatos debemos concentrarnos por ahora en una sola cosa-**

 **-Pero recuerde que aún así tiene diferentes obligaciones, como recibir a los nuevos aspirantes que quieren ser caballeros, visitar al gran sabio para sus lecciones, ir con el doctor que lo mantiene estable, practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con espada-** nombraba al paso en que el lápiz se deslizaba en las múltiples tareas que hoy debía realizar

Dejo caer suavemente sus hombros, antes de llevar su mano al pecho y escuchar a su corazón latir con lentitud, era difícil a veces las batallas en las que el participaba cuando empezaba a descender o acelerarse como para torturarlo, milagrosamente las otras heridas pudieron sanar incluso siendo complicado pero era lamentable que a su corazón no le fuera tan bien como lo demás. Oprimió con leve fuerza solo teniendo que alentarse y pensar nuevamente que eso no era impedimento para vengar todo lo que le fue arrebatado de forma injusta.

Ladeo la cabeza intentando que el desanimo deje de estar acampando en su mente.

 **-Lo entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte, haré todas mis responsabilidades no ha cambiado desde hace años, nunca he hecho nada fuera de mi lista-**

 **-Y no olvide que hoy es su cumpleaños número 19, al final del día recibirá una sorpresa-**

 **-No es una sorpresa si estoy enterado además han sido las mismas fiestas desde que tengo 15 años ¿Qué tiene de nuevo? Preferiría pasar el día batallando con algo-** pidió amablemente pero al escuchar como el otro reclamaba su presencia en el típico baile no le quedo más que aceptar

Frente en alto y una sonrisa, aspecto limpio y perfecto y una actitud sería y adecuada, ser el rey no era cosa de disfrute, por momentos no dudo en pensar en su padre y la forma en la que de alguna manera siempre le hacía ver que todo era tan fácil si tan solo se ignoraba el hecho de que eso abarcaba todo el día. Deseaba bastante que estuviera junto consigo para verlo en lo que es ahora.

Solo quedaba la esperanza de que se sintiera orgulloso de todo lo que ha hecho.

 **-¿Tiene preparado el discurso? Porque si no es así yo podría escribirlo inmediatamente abordando los temas importantes que sean un interés en común para cada ciudadano del pueblo-**

 **-No te preocupes lo tengo preparado-**

 **-Bien señor, tiene 20 minutos antes de darlo espero que se arregle y lo estudie solo por si acaso-**

 **-De acuerdo, no tienes de que preocuparte-**

Cuando el pasillo se llenó de pisadas y una leve reverencia solo tuvo que detenerse cuando se aseguro que aquel largo pasillo se encontrara solo, tomo aire y elevó la vista para mirar los cuadros colgados con orgullo y cariño, tuvo que hacer una sonrisa suave y contener el dolor que su corazón provocaba por los recuerdos. El retrato de su familia siempre le pareció bello, algo que le motivaba a ser el gran rey que alguna vez fue su padre. Negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando. No había tiempo de seguir admirando el pasado.

La corona y la capa de tonos intensos y hermosos resaltaban en el esbelto cuerpo que adornaban, los pasos tranquilos y decididos marcaban antes de que una mano gentil saludara a todo aquel que lo viese, su rostro era apacible, sin rastro de temor alguno pero sus ojos solo mostraban obligación ante eso, no es como si no quisiera reinar pero no dejaba atrás la idea de mostrarle a cada uno de ellos que había un progreso, que fueron vengados, pero en vez de eso debía encubrir aquella falta de victoria con noticias por lo menos positivas. Era bastante pesado, su cabeza exigía tener ya algo de información, ser permitido luchar y hacer que la sangre real no fuera derramada sin antes haber hecho justicia.

Pero un rey no puede pelear cuando tiene un reino que atender.

 **-Se que se han rumorado diferentes cosas sobre nuestro reinado junto al F y quiero decirles que no deben preocuparse, las cosas están siendo planeadas para vuestro bien, se que tienen demasiadas dudas al respecto pero puedo asegurar que todo está saliendo de una forma muy gratificante no tienen que temer por eso-** al ver que las masas parecían complacidas supo que necesitaba seguir hablando sobre los avances **–Falta poco para un tratado, ambos sabemos que no estamos en condiciones para luchar entre nosotros pero si para apoyarnos, dentro de poco seremos un reino unido y más fuerte contra aquellos que solo anhelan el poder ¡Unificaremos nuestras fuerzas para asegurar la seguridad de nuestros reinos!-**

Dejo que los gritos alegres fueran el furor de ese momento, tomando un tiempo para pensar tranquilamente teniendo en cuenta que, si ese tratado de paz se iba por el desagüe estarían en una guerra increíble, Amai Mask llegaba a ser un soberano cuando se le beneficiaba pero un tirano si alguien se osaba a salir de las reglas que establecía.

El no era muy agradable de tratar en temas de guerra.

 **-Pero dejando ese tema a un lado quisiera decirles que me voy a sentir orgulloso de visitar cada uno de los hospitales y orfanatos que abren para evitar que los niños se encuentren sin hogar o con alguna enfermedad que los dañe, ellos son una parte muy importante y quiero que sepan que estaré dándoles mi apoyo siempre que lo necesiten-**

Los agradecimientos no se hicieron esperar, el lugar se consumió en alegría que se escuchaba incluso cuando el mismo de retiro del balcón y cerró las puertas, teniendo que dejar de lado su corona y la capa, retirándose todo aquel lujo que le parecía innecesario teniendo que pedir permiso para retirarse y cumplir su palabra de visitarlo como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

Hubo dos respuestas:

O iba con lo que le caracterizaba como rey.

O iba con guardias.

De una forma respetuosa tuvo que retomar la corona y la capa, milagro alguno no le obligaban a usar aquel bastón bastante innecesario pero estaba bien, mientras pudiera ir solo podría estar con esas cosas después de todo el lado del reino donde poseía poder era común la magia y los monstruos que solo buscaban dominar sin intereses de riqueza, fuera de eso el lugar era normal, problemático por aquellas cosas, pero tranquilo y más en la parte donde se supone que la leyenda crecía:

El bosque abandonado.

No iba a negar que aprovechara aquellas visitas para echar un vistazo a ese curioso lugar.

 **…**

La gente danzaba y reía, los vestidos coloridos se movían al ritmo en la que la banda tocaba, trajes elegantes se presumían entre si entre millones de mascaras de fiesta, todos bebiendo y alzando copas felicitando al joven rey quien cumplía años. Todo mundo se encontraba alegre, despreocupada de alrededor pero el solo se encontraba de pie en una parte del salón retirado de los demás, cansado, sin ganas de estar en ese lugar, no era muy alegre si se cuestionaba que dejaban de ser importantes cuando su familia no estaba; costaba bastante socializar cuando lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es que necesitaba encontrar la forma de no ser derrotado y encontrar al causante de ese vacío.

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Bang, el sabio del lugar y dejar escapar todos esos pensamientos que tal vez ni siquiera deberían existir en ese lugar.

 **-Mi rey-**

Tuvo que mirar a quien lo solicitaba para observar a un par de caballeros quienes posaban sus armaduras como si dependiera de sus vidas.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo caballeros?-**

 **-Venimos a llevarlo a su regalo-** anunció King al momento en que se inclino en signo de respeto

 **-Después de todo no creo que le moleste retirarse en silencio sir-** hablo Atomic Samurai quien aparte de ser un leal peleador era uno de los mejores espadachines que existían (y quien sin duda no le costaba nada ayudar a quien en su opinión era "enseñable")

A Genos no le era agradable tenerlos, no es como si su compañía fuera mala pero casi siempre cuando se encontraba con ellos actuaban como niños que buscaban resaltar entre otros o dar prioridad a alguno de los problemas a los cuales se les llamaba.

 **-¿Puedo saber que regalo?-** les pregunto con calma, prestando atención a lo que iban a decir

 **-Tatsumaki ha dicho que en una parte del bosque se encuentra alguien quien puede conceder deseos, en especial uno que todo mundo ha querido-**

Alzo una ceja dándose a entender que prosiguieran.

 **-Ella y su hermana Fubuki han encontrado el camino que cuenta la leyenda, nos han asegurado que existe en realidad-**

No supo si confiar en aquellas adivinas siendo que una era tan poderosa que podría hacer lo que quisiera y la otra tenía tantos contactos que casi aseguraba que tenía incluso en su propio reino pero ¿Qué perdía? En el bosque se ocultaban criaturas hermosas como las que se describen en libros e inclusive las que solo podían estar en su cabeza.

 **-¿Y por qué estamos perdiendo tiempo? Alisten los caballos que salir en coche será llamativo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea un peligro para los del reino-**

Adulto o no, rey o súbdito, era la oportunidad de saber si lo que contaba su padre era real si con eso podría vengar aquel oscuro día.

 **…**

El camino era casi invisible, las sombras consumían alrededor, los pequeños seres de luz que se adaptaban en formas humanas flotantes en ocasiones hacían presencia, alguna que otra hada se despertaba al escuchar sus pasos y se alejaban de sus árboles vestidos con hojas, algunos de los animales apenas eran sombras con cuerpo que escapaban velozmente.

Costaba bastante decir cuánto tiempo llevaban dentro de aquel lugar pero al momento de ver un cierto brillo amarillento supieron que era el final del camino pues, creyendo las palabras de aquellas adivinas, se suponía que ese sitio era el indicado pero que tan solo uno tenía el derecho de entrar y saber si era digno de recibir dicho poder.

Abandono su espada y parte de la armadura al momento en que ordenaba que se quedaran afuera, solo pidiéndoles que resguardaran de cualquier peligro mientras el resolvía cuentas pendientes.

Sus pulmones se expandieron por el aire que tomo antes de ingresar a ese sitio y quedarse momentáneamente ciego por aquel resplandor.

 **-¿Tú eres quien se supone que concede deseos?-**

 **-Veo que no eres mucho de modales, permíteme-**

La bola de luz no dudo en transformar aquella esfera en una figura alta, masculina, de un atractivo enorme, de cabello pelirrojo casi a rubio, portando colores dorados que cambiaban de color hasta de tonos similares al ocaso, parecía vestir de gala, de alta costura.

 **-¿Le parece bien esta apariencia majestad?-** pregunto antes de alzar un dedo y mirarlo **-¿Prefiere que le diga Genos?-**

 **-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-**

 **-Para ser rey tienes una pésima actitud-** se quejo teniendo que hacer un ademan con la mano y mostrar un espejo que reflejaba al otro **–Eres joven, una persona atractiva para las personas, su reino lo ama y es un buen descendiente pero hay algo que deja intranquilo a tu corazón, ansias la venganza, quieres que la sangre del perpetrador caiga sin piedad alguna-**

Hizo una mueca sin dejar en ningún momento que su postura atenta cambiara **–Sigues sin contestarme-**

No pudo evitar de nuevo en transformar en luz, casi un polvo reluciente, para flotar alrededor y terminar detrás de él **–Soy Wish y si sigues insistiendo soy aquel que tanto escuchabas en las historias de tu padre-**

Iba a reclamar pero al darse la vuelta y no lo miro, solo pudo hacer un bufido para cuando este toco su hombro.

 **-Y lamento decirte que no tienes el precio a pagar-** no evitó reírse de forma inocente antes de volver a mover su mano mostrando ahora a una persona en particular **–Solo corazones puros como los de él pueden conseguir lo que tanto desean-**

Esta vez no huyo pues estaba seguro que le presumía que había llegado tarde. Volvió sus manos un par de puños molesto ante el trato pero tuvo que contenerse al ver a esa persona **–Imposible-** musito al ver a un hombre tan común **–No puede ser que sea el más fuerte de este lugar-**

 **-Aún cuando las leyendas te parezcan una mentira siempre tendrán una realidad joven rey, no siempre los de "sangre azul" conseguirán todo, tal vez puedas aprender un poco de el-**

 **-Quiero saber su nombre-** exigió con una mirada profunda y decidida a encontrarlo

 **-Saitama-**

 **-¿Saitama?-**

 **-Lo encontraras en la parte más profunda del bosque, suerte sobreviviendo-**

Y tal cual la luz llego esta se desvaneció.


	2. El hombre de las historias

**El hombre de las historias**

 _Eran solo deseos egoístas querer ser alguien importante en una historia, ser plasmado y recordado por la sociedad pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando simplemente eras el elegido sin saberlo? ¿Qué pasaba cuando ni siquiera estuviste de acuerdo con eso? Era un simple campesino el cual le gustaba estar distanciado de los reinos y convivir con su amigo el cual consideraba como un hermano pero no se puede escapar de los destinos y más cuando se encontraba forzado a serlo._

 _Era el hombre de las historias que tanto se contaban, era un milagro que durante todo ese tiempo se mantuviera en el misterio._

* * *

Se encontraba indignado ¿Cómo es acaso que un hombre tan común tuviera con tanta simpleza algo que implicaba un trabajo duro, dedicación y responsabilidad? ¡Era humillante! ¿Con que clase de persona este ente creía que trataba? Era un rey, era un ser que ha dado todo lo que es posible por su pueblo ¿Y le mencionaba como si nada que alguien más lo obtuvo? Era una blasfemia, algo que no se perdonaría pero estaba bien, era alguien quien podía tomar esas situaciones con calma muy a pesar de que le molestara, mientras no se cuestionara su mandato podía mantener la cabeza fría. Lo único que le dejaba con peor sabor de boca era que era demasiado tarde y peligroso como para viajar solamente ellos 3 y que, lamentablemente, la única forma de presenciar la verdad sería mandar a una escolta, cuando salieran los primeros rayos del sol, y que lo trajeran para hacer presencia en su castillo.

Aún cuando la idea de aventurarse solo por el bosque era tentadora no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades.

¿Sería valido pedir un gemelo para aventurarse en el peligro tan cautivador?

 **-Debemos regresar al castillo, mañana a primera hora del día tienen una nueva misión-** su voz demandaba obediencia, lealtad, no aceptaría ninguna excusa **–Ustedes dos guiaran una tropa a lo profundo del bosque-** cuando logro tomar su espada la alzo con fuerza en signo de esperar alguna objeción **–Quiero que me traigan al hombre más fuerte que ha existido-**

Ambos caballeros se miraron solo teniendo que ponerse sobre una rodilla **–Lo que ordene nuestro rey-**

Genos necesitaba dudas que aclarar, no creía que era verdad, nunca se debía confiar en su totalidad.

Confiar era sinónimo de fracaso.

Y se fueron cabalgando en espera del siguiente amanecer.

 **…**

En una pequeña choza oculta entre los árboles y los peligros constantes por animales o seres de la oscuridad se encontraban viviendo dos personas tan sencillas que no lograrían resaltar, ambos adultos eran contrarios y a la vez similares, siempre se protegían entre ellos y cuidaban sus espaldas. Eran muy buenos amigos, se conocieron después de los fracasos de aquel calvo con la búsqueda de trabajo y el otro de una decepción al no lograr algo que deseaba. Igual, a pesar de que ambos eran un fracaso en diferentes aspectos de alguna manera coincidieron para llegar a considerar como de la misma sangre.

Siempre estaban rodeados de la calma, muy rara vez necesitaban ir al pueblo o a los otros reinos en busca de comida aunque sí de eso se trataba era común que Mumen fuera el encargado de las compras siendo que a Saitama se le daba la caza o estar cuidando el lugar de ser destruido, no era raro que por esa razón nadie viviera cerca pero al ser temido era una ventaja de que a veces el silencio fuera un privilegio.

O puede ser que ignoraba bastante los peligros que conservaban los bosques encantados.

 **-Saitama ¿Necesitas algo? Hoy es día de ir al pueblo tal vez tenga suerte de encontrar algo barato que te guste-**

 **-Un cuchillo nuevo-** dijo al momento de tirar el cuerpo sin vida que llevaba en su espalda **–Este solo hará sufrir a los animales prefiero evitar que sientan eso-**

 **-Para ser un cazador tienes políticas bastante extrañas-**

 **-Hacer sufrir a un animal es innecesario, no tienen porque sentir como se les arrebata la vida por supervivencia-** subió y bajo los hombros restando importancia a eso **–Oye ¿Aún tenemos vegetales? Podría hacer una sopa-**

 **-Creo que quedan pocos aunque podría recoger algunos antes de irme-**

 **-No, puedo hacerlo yo después de quitarle la piel no te preocupes-** se dirigió al intento de cocina que poseían, le gustaría ver cuál era la emergencia **-¿Tenemos plantas medicinales?-**

 **-Eso es lo que falta, para ser alguien fuerte eres descuidado con tu alrededor-**

 **-¿Vas a ser mi madre o mi amigo?-**

Pudo escuchar la disculpa del otro acompañada con una risa, los animales ni los seres divinos lo lastimaban pero en cambio si podía llegar a ser torpe al cortar siendo que ya no era novedad cuando su mano ardía y veía como el carmesí lo manchaba. Lo buena era que este se dedicaba en parte a estudiar las plantas curativas era una ventaja siendo que al menos le ha dicho cuales eran venenosas o capaces de provocar una comezón insufrible.

No es como si toda su vida lo supiera, alguna las entendió a la mala.

 **-Si vas a recolectar no olvides usar un pedazo de piel, nunca se sabe si estás se encuentran cerca de alguna hierba mala-**

 **-¿También me vas a obligar mojarlas en el río? Sabes que eso es raro ¿Por qué no comerlas directamente?-**

 **-No me molestaría si no estuvieran llenas de sangre-**

 **-Está bien, está bien, solo si me traes cerveza de raíz-** trato de negociar aún sabiendo que lo haría a cambio de nada

 **-Intentaré llegar antes del atardecer, intenta que el lugar este de pie cuando vuelva-**

No dudo en ir hasta donde este estaba tomando de paso la canasta y el pedazo de piel con el cual recolectaba las cosas **–Vamos a ver primero que nuevos seres acechan hoy, la última vez estuviste dormido por un buen tiempo-**

 **-No lo vas a olvidar ¿Cierto?-** suspiro solo para ver como este le daba una palmada en la espalda **–Solo quise ayudar-**

 **-Eso te hace un caballero aunque no entiendo tu manía de ser uno, son como niños con espadas y esas cosas pesadas-**

 **-Ellos dan todo por lo demás-**

 **-Solo lo dan para una sola persona, siguen órdenes y sin ellas solo tomarían ventaja de su fuerza en cambio tu lo haces a cambio de nada, eres más valioso que un caballero-**

No evito reír al escuchar eso **–Tu ganas, traeré cerveza de raíz-**

El grito de victoria no se hizo esperar más, consiguió lo que necesitaba para hacer una escena digna.

 **…**

Al menos el último uso de su cuchillo marco el final de su camino, no estaba seguro pero por lo que observaba al sacarlo tenía encajado un corazón diminuto, como el de las ardillas que a veces recolectaba para que las vendieran en el mercado y tener dinero para otras cosas; puso su pie sobre aquel ser enorme teniendo que dar un empujón para que fuera cuesta abajo, no estaba interesado en cazar seres místicos para vender su sangre, era cruel abusar de estos cuando la mayoría brindaban ayuda en ocasiones, era verdad que algunos solo traían desgracias pero si no lo amenazaban con matarlo no encontraba la necesidad de el hacerlo.

 ** _"_** ** _Fue bueno mientras duró, solo espero que haya podido conseguir otro cuchillo"_** lo lanzó por ahí junto al corazón ahora solo le quedaba volver a tomar las cosas con sus propias manos **_"Odio ensuciarme de sangre, no tengo mucha tela ni piel para estar confeccionando"_** refunfuño, siendo que al sastre con el que iba si no le pagaba por lo menos debía llevar sus propios materiales

Arranco aquellas pequeñas hierbas para colocarlo con lo demás y limpiarse el sudor con el brazo, estaba haciendo demasiado calor y el río más cercano quedaba a un buen tramo en caminata, lo bueno es que las diferentes sombras que habían alrededor ayudaba, solo unos cuantos frutos más y estaría dispuesto a volver para comenzar con la comida, había mucho ciervo, podrían mantenerse varios días con su carne y aprovechar su piel para venderla o convertirla en abrigos para evitar el frío desconsolador que a veces las noches traían.

Escucho pasos, como algunas ramas y hojas eran estrujadas, se escuchaba un mar de murmuros. Tomo sus cosas y se movió con cuidado entre los árboles en busca de ser invisible para los intrusos, se movió entre los arbustos y cuando estuvo seguro de que aquellos entes se detuvieron empezó a avanzar en cuclillas, adueñándose de una roca filosa en busca de algo que le diera la ventaja en una pelea; la pelea verbal aumento, hubo reclamos de encontrarse perdidos y sin idea de donde estaban, que probablemente buscaban algo que sencillamente no existía. Mantuvo su postura al momento en que buscaba un hueco por donde observar, cuerpos cubiertos de algo plateado brillaban, iban a ser presas fáciles para las bestias. Eran demasiados confiados por lo que concluía.

No estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado en su recolecta pero su sospecha llegaban a que ellos también llevaban un buen rato **_"Seguramente estarán perdidos en un par de minutos, este lugar no es muy seguro"_**

Estaba por retirarse como si nada, no quería que el otro pensara que de nuevo estuvo yendo más allá de los límites y terminara perdiéndose en los bosques de los otros reinos, cada uno era diferente y especial, este de alguna manera conservaba el pasado en bellas formas y la gran parte de las criaturas que se despedían de la vida volvían en naturaleza, dándoles una oportunidad más de ser vida.

Tal vez por eso se quedo en ese bosque, sentía que si se iba en algún momento algo más le daría vida cuando ya no la tuviera.

 **-Definitivamente estamos perdidos, esto es un maldito laberinto ¡Nos ha perdido el desgraciado!-**

Algo cayó de forma escabrosa y provoco un alarido conocido, se detuvo y volvió a mirar a lo que al inicio consideraba como presas, sus dientes rechinaron al chocar, al parecer la palabra piedad no se encontraba en su vocabulario. Una espada se desfundo marcando que el destino de alguien terminaría, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia si no fuera porque aquel inocente que iba a ser ejecutado era alguien cercano.

 **-¡Les he dicho la verdad! Ustedes tomaron un camino equivocado, no fue mi culpa-**

Cuando aquella arma estuvo tan cerca de terminarlo todo fue un impulso el haber saltado y atacar aquel que osaba lastimar a su compañero.

 **-¿¡Qué les pasa por su cabeza!? ¡No pueden herir a un inocente y si lo intentan primero deberán acabarme!-**

El reto estaba puesto y los otros tomaron su palabra, espadas y armaduras brillaron dando entender que el fin estaba marcado.

Tal vez debió advertirles que hacerlo enojar no era algo que de verdad fuera bueno pero era de suponer que lo averiguaron cuando aquel metal ni siquiera llego a tocar su piel y era destrozada por manos comunes a los que apenas podían provocarle un rasguño.

Saitama no estaba consciente de la leyenda pero eso no significara que fuera una mentira.

 **…**

Se encontraba hablando en una conferencia con los diferentes duques de su reino buscando la manera en que el dinero fuera prospero y justo para todos, era difícil hacer que aquel egoísmo cediera parte de lo que ganaban para evitar la pobreza y que la gente muriera al no poder comprar comida, todo estaba en dirección a ser una disputa larga y sin sentido, algunos estaban a punto de amenazar pero finalmente todo se mantuvo en silencio cuando esas puertas se abrieron en un estruendo. Terminó de pie mirando la insolencia de su caballero al interrumpir aquella reunión de esa manera pero al ver sus heridas y esos hilillos de sangre no dudo en disculparse para retirarse con este a una zona donde las suposiciones no alcanzaran a existir.

 **-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han logrado su objetivo?-** pregunto molestó pero aún así conservando la gracia, King parecía apenas y mantener la respiración estable

Su corazón empezó a doler, no podía permitir sentimientos tan fuertes, empezaba a doler demasiado, hizo que tuviera que contener por momentos la respiración y pedir un minuto de su silencio para tranquilizarse.

 **-Exijo una respuesta ¿Qué ha sucedido con mi orden?-**

 **-Mi señor, Saitama ha aceptado hablar con usted con la condición de que sea quien lo visite, se ha negado a venir con nosotros, no pudimos contra el-**

 **-Debí suponerlo-** dejo que el aire escapara tomando en cuenta que eran unos ineptos, la fuerza bruta siempre era su solución, el solo quería que lo convencieran de venir para asegurarse de que era real **–Bien, ya que has presenciado eso ¿Puedes asegurarme que su fuerza es como la de ustedes?-**

Parecía que este quería resguardarse la información pero también estaba consciente de lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

 **-Venció a cada uno, se encuentran en condiciones apenas estables, me mando a decirle que si tenía el suficiente coraje sería quien iría a pedir su presencia-**

Hizo una leve mueca teniendo que darle la espalda **–Quiero que aseguren el reino, está noche partiré a verlo-**

 **-Pero su majestad, el bosque está lleno de peligros y ese hombre es una amenaza para su vida, no puedo permitirle que haga eso-**

 **-Silencio, si es tan fuerte como dices debo asegurarme que no sea un peligro para nosotros, soy tu rey, he jurado ante mi vida que los protegería-**

 **-Pero mi Lord-**

 **-Sin peros, has tu trabajo y avísale a todos los caballeros que estén disponibles que cuando yo parta deberán asegurar el bienestar de todos-**

Estaba completamente seguro que debería evitarlo pero se condenaba con la muerte atentar contra la corona **–Lo que ordene se hará-**

 **-Prepárame un caballo, necesito asuntos que acabar-**

Al escucharlo aceptar pudo retirarse con tranquilidad.


	3. Una corona

**Una corona**

 _Las personas seguían de una forma ciega y leal a todo aquel ser que poseyera riquezas, tierras y piedras preciosas, el que luciera poderoso e intimidante, confiando en cada cosa que hiciera aún si fuera una atrocidad porque a toda la humanidad se le ha enseñado a seguir a quien parezca un refugio y a callar sus quejas para ser considerando uno de los mejores; era una estupidez, una ofensa para el espíritu humano y estaba seguro de eso, rey o no, dios o humano, si él no mostraba que eran igual ¿Por qué darle todo como si se tratara de una salvación cuando se condenaban a inocentes en su nombre?_

 _Saitama no tenía reyes o líderes, el solo era una persona como ellos y hasta ahí era._

 _Una corona no cambiaba nada._

* * *

La oscuridad era cortada por aquellas velas que luchaban por ser luminosas y evitar que las sombras consumieran el pasillo en un vacío negro, el eco de pisadas era la sinfonía que solo podía presenciar sus oídos, el latido de su corazón era la condena que siempre retumbaba en su interior; tantas cosas que pasaban en una noche solitaria. Su castillo siempre era un lugar visible y destellante, el dorado y el blanco siempre hacían juegos que eran atractivos a la vista pero todo se apagaba cuando la noche se adueñaba de cada rincón que poseía haciéndolo ver como un lugar solitario, triste, algo que podía hacer que tu mente se confundiera.

Quizás por eso en vez de dormir a veces se encontraba vagando en esos sitios, le era similar a sus pensamientos.

El enorme portón se hizo presente ante sus ojos, madera perfectamente tallada con algunas de las siglas de todos los que han gobernado en ese sitio, desde sus tatarabuelos hasta sus padres, una generación plasmada en simple letras, tan poco llamativas que era la forma en decir que no eran ningún tipo de dios, la mentalidad libre de prejuicios siempre era su ley, nadie merecía ser juzgado de una terrible manera, el pueblo no necesitaba ser más pobre que ellos. Sus ojos por leves momentos se iluminaron permitiendo que su mano se posara en las que eran a sus padres recordando como al inicio esa puerta le daba temor, hacía que sintiera un pánico paralizador, que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Pero…

Ahora solo sentía la necesidad de ser como ellos, hacerlos sentir orgullosos de lo que ahora era.

La venganza era capaz de consumir el cuerpo y alma de uno hasta el punto de transformarla en algo grotesco, que deformaba cada extremidad hasta hacerla suya y doblegar su voluntad y quebrantarla, tal vez no quería su orgullo, probablemente no necesitaba ser como ellos sino, más bien, deseaba escucharlos decir que no todo estaba perdido que era el mismo de siempre, que no había vendido su ser a algo inalcanzable.

Terminó por ceder aquella puerta ante sus manos a la vez que apagaba por momentos su cerebro ya que no había tiempo para esa clase de estupideces, por supuesto que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no era ningún deseo egoísta querer condenar al dueño de la masacre del día oscuro donde hombres, mujeres y niños perecieron sin dar la oportunidad de ser perdonados de la cruel desgracia de aquellos momentos, el lugar se llenaba de gritos desgarradores suplicando que alguien los ayudase, guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida salieron en busca del traicionero pero cuando se dieron cuenta que era una distracción era demasiado tarde.

El rey y la reina cayeron.

Un mar de emociones se desenvolvía en una furiosa tormenta que amenazaba con inundar todo, apretó los ojos y hizo una gran espiración como si estuviera seguro de que iba ahogarse, su cerebro no lo dejaba en paz simplemente estrujaba aquel corazón enfermo hasta hacerlo inclinarse, cediendo la corona y parte de su vida, en su garganta se encontraban atascadas gritos de ayuda. Todo se calmo, la marea de emociones descendió y lo que antes se volvían truenos estruendosos pasaba a ser una lluvia placentera que cada vez más se iba haciendo menos fuerte. Se encontraba agotado y con una sensación de mareo, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de si sus pasos podían ser considerados normales, estaba moribundo con certeza, no podía ser visto de esa manera, estaba débil, no era apto para que lo vieran así.

No quería que pensaran que era capaz de derrumbarse.

 **-Mi señor-**

 **-¿Ya está todo listo?-** pregunto con tranquilidad y aire de esperar que la respuesta fuera algo que le satisficiera

Necesitaba tener control, no podía desbordarse.

 **-Me he de temer que es así pero por favor permita que alguien lo acompañe, su padre no me perdonaría si le pasara algo y no estuviera nadie para salvarlo-** pidió en un intento de que su suplica fuera escuchada y aceptada **–Este reino no podrá soportar más perdidas-**

Esa simple mención hizo que su corazón se retorciera logrando hacer que tuviera que llevar una mano al pecho como si le pidiera soportar eso **–Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño, se a que me enfrento pero tampoco me mantendré con brazos cruzados, me rehúso a ver a mi gente perecer ante un posible desastre-** comenzó a avanzar sin importar ya si este quisiera guiarlo a los establos o no le importaba un bledo **–Nuestro antiguo rey hubiera tomado la misma decisión, el no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño a este reino-**

 **-Pero tampoco hubiera permitido que lo que más amaba se fuera-**

Se detuvo en seco teniendo que tomar unos momentos para relajarse y dar la media vuelta para que aquel dorado se extinguiera en su mirar, no era capaz de ser fuerte ante esas menciones, era como sentir una espada atravesarle el pecho **–Te recuerdo que ahora yo soy el rey y soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, no cuestiones mi autoridad ¿Entiendes? Si mi padre hizo lo posible por mantener a salvo este reino yo puedo seguir su camino no necesito que alguien me lo autorice ¿Ha quedado claro?-** su mirada estaba muerta, el lo estaba en esos momentos

Asintió para disculparse de inmediato **–Permítame escoltarlo hasta donde lo esperan su majestad-** se ofreció esta vez con cierta resignación, estaba seguro que eso era peligroso pero King tampoco tenía las suficientes agallas para contradecirlo, solo lo quería a salvo se lo prometió al antiguo rey quien a pesar de conocer la verdad le permitió quedarse

El mundo ahora parecía estar dependiendo de un hilo y de la voluntad que tenía para hacer equilibrio y evitar caer en la desgracia.

El pasillo cada vez dejaba de ser largo, los cuadros y sus historias comenzaban a quedarse atrás y el frío aire empezaba hacer presencia, noche de luna llena, su esplendor glorioso hacía que la gran parte de las criaturas se bañaran con su luz haciendo que fueran hermosas, una trampa para los mortales, una belleza sin duda alguna. La noche era luminosa por las estrellas que adornaban el alrededor de ese cielo oscurecido, el bosque sería un juego de sombras que el candelabro debería acabar aunque sea en un espacio favorable.

Deslizaba suavemente aquella gorra perteneciente a la capa de tono negro, cubriendo todo lo que pudiera reconocerlo ante las personas, tapó su boca con parte de su ropa ya estando dispuesto a marcharse en aquel corcel que aguardaba a ser montado y correr según sus órdenes. No dudo en mirar al caballero de rostro rasgado teniendo simplemente que asentir en muestra de que podían iniciar con la guardia.

 **-Volveré con el amanecer-**

Declaró para golpear los costados del caballo con suavidad indicando que se marcharan antes de que alguno de sus cuidadores/manos derechas o quien sea se diera cuenta que de nuevo escapaba en busca de una aventura pero ahora era más bien callar rumores, no creía que fuera verdad.

Simplemente ya no tenía fe en cosas fantásticas a pesar de vivir alrededor de ellas.

 **…**

Su alrededor era un misterio, los seres parecían pasearse con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si trataran de hipnotizarlo y caer en sus juegos pero eran de menos importancia, no podía ni siquiera hacerle caso a las pequeñas hadas traviesas que intentaban llamar su atención o murmurarle que no saldría de ahí con vida, incluso lo más bello llegaba a tener una doble cara, algo malo que le hiciera ser perfecto, no podía confiar.

Cada vez se adentraba más hasta que el potro se negó a continuar; vaya cobarde le resultaba ser aquella sangre pura. No le importo, dejo que este se fuera por su propia cuenta, manteniéndose con la poca vida de la vela y empuñando con fuerza su navaja, habían demasiado animales, pero parecían temerosos, como si algo los asustara cosa que no comprendía siendo que eran fuertes, el mismo había visto de niño lo costoso que a veces era conseguir la carne ¿Estaba bien estar desorientado incluso mentalmente? Porque sentía que mientras más adentro estaba más recuerdos invadían su cabeza.

Empezaba a pasar de alguna manera frente a sus ojos todo lo que vivió de niño, a su madre cantándole para dormir, su padre enseñándole como se debía sostener una espada, las primeras veces en que el mundo lo miro y aclamo por su príncipe, las caricias tranquilizadoras que en la noche recibía, los cuentos que el mundo le contaba, los pueblerinos siempre haciendo ver el reino como un lugar alegre y finalmente una sombra negra haciendo presencia ante el trono, su madre corriendo con él en busca de un refugio, el último beso en su frente, el último "te amamos" y finalmente un grito que le indico que todo se acabo.

No estaba respirando.

Dejo caer el candelabro con la vida de la vela ya esta extinguida junto con su única defensa, llevo sus manos hacia su cuello forzando a su cuerpo a que tomara aire por todos los medios posibles, era como si su garganta se cerrara y a pesar de estar conscientes de que su boca y nariz inhalaban era como si no pudieran hacer que entrara hasta sus pulmones, empezaba a marearse, la cabeza le dolía, estaba desesperado, golpeaba su pecho con fuerza mientras intentaba gritar a pesar de que ninguna palabra fuera capaz de ser pronunciada, su corazón empezaba a acelerar hasta el punto que el dolor aumentaba, la adrenalina por sobrevivir subió, los golpes fueron cada vez más brutos, incluso respirar con fuerza estaba dañándolo hasta que todo paro y hubo un silencio.

La luna brillo con más fuerza para que todo al final se volviera negro, para que el mismo dejara de sentir ese sufrimiento.

Un último pensamiento ocurrió ante ese acontecimiento y era el hecho de no saber si eso era el fin.

Si ahora el último rey de su legado había caído.

 **…**

Tenía la gran necesidad de vomitar, pero se sentía demasiado pesado como para hacerlo, algo frío tocaba su frente y a pesar de eso era bastante confortante, dejo que un quejido saliera de su boca por lo menos agradeciendo a los dioses que se encontrara vivo a pesar de estar seguro que su cuerpo no tuvo mucha suerte ya que de verdad no estaba ni seguro de querer moverlo, prefería aguardar hasta que por lo menos la necesidad de regresar su comida se apaciguara.

Cuando por lo menos sus parpados eran los únicos que no sufrían un malestar era seguro abrir los ojos aunque al hacerlo se encontró con un castaño el cual de alguna forma ocultaba sus ojos con aquel par de vidrios de un tono fuerte que mantenían su identidad en secreto solo haciéndolo dudar de lo que era, si era alguien que quería aprovecharse se había metido con la persona equivocada. Cuando iba a reclamar solo pudo mirar como este le sonreía.

 **-Me alegra de que se encuentre a salvo, no muchos sobreviven al Sweet Nightmare-**

 **-¿Sweet Nightmare?-** fue una reacción tener que repetirlo, conocía eso, era una canción que las hadas con dones de sueño hacían, era incapaz de ser escuchado por el oído humano pero incluso de esa forma llegaban a distraerlo y hacerlo perderse entre las memorias, violando la privacidad de uno con crueldad hasta el punto de llevarlo al fin

Eran peligrosas, se alimentaban del sufrimiento y agonía que aquella hipnosis los llevaba, lo había olvidado, suerte alguna al menos estás daban la oportunidad de dejarte vivir si les parecías agradable.

 **-Sí, me es algo grato ver que no ha dejado que la locura lo llevara a golpear su cabeza hasta desangrar, muchos mueren de esa manera o ahogados en el río-**

Apoyo sus brazos con lo que estaba seguro era el suelo solo que cubierto de algo suave y caliente, se impulso para encontrarse con la espalda elevada para ahora estirar su base y lograrse sentar con suavidad, quería ir con calma, estar en apuros en sus condiciones era un riesgo.

 **-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es peligroso estar buscando lo que he querido en estas horas, no puedo dejar que me maten en estos momentos de supervivencia, sería una tragedia-**

 **-Bueno, es cierto que a nadie le gusta morir pero si me permíteme el atrevimiento sus ojos me parecen muy familiares, me recuerdan al rey Genos-** comentaba con amabilidad al momento de aceptar que se quedara **–Aunque debe ser una coincidencia, no creo que se le ocurra venir solo y más siendo un lugar tan peligroso este sitio-**

 **-Yo también preguntaría como es que tu vives aquí pero ¿Por qué crees que el rey Genos no vendría a este sitio?-** era raro nombrarse en 3° persona pero al parecer su identidad aún era desconocida, por lo menos funcionaba lo de ocultar la gran parte de su rostro

 **-Porque considero que es una persona demasiado inteligente como para querer arriesgar su vida sin una buena razón, no sabría qué es lo que quiere en estos sitios-**

Eso fue un golpe bajo y humillante.

 **-Puedo asegurarte que sigue una corazonada-**

 **-¿Por qué dice eso?-**

Bajo la capucha dejando que su cabello rubio alborotado se librara de su prisión, deslizo aquel pedazo de tela que cubría su boca antes de sonreírle con cierta molestia, el comentario aun estaba presente en su joven orgullo **–Porque casualmente soy yo-**

Palideció al darse cuenta de su error, inmediatamente se agacho un poco hasta el punto en que su frente se encontraba cerca del suelo (porque se encontraba sobre sus piernas para atenderlo) pidiendo disculpas por haberlo molestado con lo dicho casi como si rogara por no ser decapitado o por lo menos golpeado, a Genos le daba curiosidad saber porque siempre hacían esas suplicas estando conscientes que, desde que su familia llego al trono, todas esas reglas sin sentido se terminaron.

 **-No tienes que rogar por tu vida o el bienestar de esta, no sabías quien era aparte no me es algo grato decapitar personas si es lo que piensas, eso y además de que me has brindado tu morada como un refugio personal, prometo recompensarte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Puede conocerme como Mumen-**

Se relajó ante la amabilidad de este, era bastante cortés para lucir como un campesino **–Mumen, quiero hacerle una pregunta y le pido que me conteste con la verdad-** demandó intentando que no sonara amenazador

 **-Por supuesto majestad, puede preguntarme lo que sea, le juró ser sincero-**

 **-¿Conoce a un tal Saitama?-**

Hubo un silencio y estuvo casi seguro que por ello lograba escuchar el corazón del otro como si se espantara, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo que en vez de explotar pararía en un instante sin previo aviso. Estaba seguro de que dudaba sobre responderle pero aún tenía la oportunidad de decirlo sin que su desesperación lo llevara a hacer alguna atrocidad. No se debía olvidar de quien era.

 **-¿Me permitiría saber para que lo solicita?-** no quiso ser grosero, tampoco planeaba mentir pero se supuso que el mal rato que paso gracias a esos hombres se debía a su causa

Genos no tenía nada que ocultar **–Quiero aclarar un par de dudas, mi pregunta sigue en pie ¿Lo conoces?-**

Asintió **–Pero quiero decirle que no es un buen momento para-**

 **-Ya llegué-** anunció como si nada, dejando caer su bolsa donde guardaba de vez en cuando el cambio para dirigirse a la cocina con las compras **–Fue difícil reponer lo perdido pero al menos conseguí buenos precios a cambio de conseguir carne-** comentaba contento puesto que ahora llevaba en la mano una copa barata llena de cerveza de raíz **-¿Quieres un poco?-**

El joven rey se preguntaba si se había percatado de su existencia aunque aquella calva le hacía sentir que era conocido.

 **-No gracias, pero quiero decirte que-**

 **-¿Quién es el niño?-**

 **-¿Niño?-** le pregunto con tono ofendido ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse de esa forma? **-¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?-**

 **-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? En primer lugar ¿Qué hace un crío por estos lados? ¿Es acaso que nadie te enseño que nunca se debe ir solo y más si es un lugar peligroso?-** parecía reprimirle aunque eso no era detenimiento para que tomara **–Me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta que escapaste-**

 **-¿Con quién te crees que hablas?-** gruñó al momento de fruncir el ceño ¡Esto era una barbaridad! **-¿Con qué derecho te crees para hablarme así?-**

 **-¿Nadie te ha enseñado modales? Debes respetar a tus mayores-**

Estaba a punto de perder los estribos pero al ver como la persona que lo atendió regañaba al otro no pudo evitar echar un bufido, si eran pareja no quería involucrarse en una pelea, no le importaba si eran un par de hombres, no estaba en condiciones para escuchar absurdas discusiones.

 **-Saitama, el no es un niño, es el rey de estos lugares, es nuestro rey-** le explicó al otro quien parecía procesar la información **–El fue quien te buscaba-**

 **-Espera ¿Qué?-** tuvo que hacer un minuto de silencio para mover a este y acercarse tomando un lugar frente suyo **-¿Tu eres quien envió a esas personas?-**

 **-Sí y por lo visto no eres muy amigable-**

 **-¿Esperabas que fuera amigable con las personas que iban a condenar la vida de un inocente solo por su torpeza? ¿Qué querías? ¿Una bienvenida?-**

 **-Saitama por favor, no deberi-**

 **-¿Qué clase de persona manda en su nombre a cometer esa clase de atrocidades? ¿Qué tipo de persona te crees tú?-**

 **-Te pido que me hables con respeto, te recuerdo que yo soy la autoridad-**

Mumen hizo lo posible por callar a su compañero pero era Saitama, era evidente que fracasaría por lo cual solo se preparó para lo peor.

 **-¿Solo por tener una corona crees que te voy a obedecer? No estamos en tu reino, nadie puede gobernar sobre este bosque-**

 **-Técnicamente lo hago-**

La copa termino por ser doblada hasta ser ahora un círculo imperfecto, similar a cuando se botaba un papel que ya no era de utilidad.

 **-No eres más que una persona que se cree poderosa, dime ¿Qué serías si no te respaldaran las personas, la realeza? ¿Tú crees que la gente mataría en tu nombre? ¿Crees que las personas te amarían?-**

No se mostro impresionado ante la fuerza a pesar de que ya le comenzaba a dar una mala señal **–Por supuesto, no me confío de una corona para estar seguro que podría ser un líder-**

 **-¿Un líder? ¿Piensas que eres uno? Dime, si lo eres ¿Por qué tendrías la necesidad de matar inocentes cuando un verdadero líder, una verdadera persona, estaría dispuesta a morir antes de arriesgar a otros?-** estaba lleno de coraje, no soportaba a los tiranos, detestaba cuando en años pasados el presencio la crueldad, el abuso, el cómo la gente necesitaba suplicar por sus vidas o vender a quienes amaban para vivir **-¿Con qué orgullo te crees rey?-**

 **-Con el orgullo de haberlos mantenido a salvo durante todo este tiempo, el de no dejar que el reino se diera por vencido ante la tragedia ¿Quieres reclamar eso? ¿Quieres decir que eso no lo haría una persona preocupado por el bienestar de otros?-**

 **-Si tanto te preocupan has tus asuntos personalmente y deja de enviar a personas que no son capaces de hacer una orden sin querer aprovecharse de los débiles-**

 **-¿Y tú crees que me complace que otros den la cara por mi? ¿No se te ha dado pensar que hago diferentes cosas para mantenerlos estables?-**

 **-¡Esas no son excusas! ¡El pueblo necesita a personas como ellas! ¿Por qué debes ser especial? Yo no veo diferencia más que una ridícula corona, si tu no me muestras que eres alguien valioso ¿Por qué debería tratarte obligatoriamente por algo material?-** golpeo el suelo haciendo que la madera terminara con una grieta notoria **–Si tu no me muestras que puedes ser como alguien sin sangre real no te voy a dar el placer de cambiar mis principios-**

La contienda empezaba a calentarse, ambos estaban cansados de escuchar los reclamos, parecían como si que quisieran retar pero al escuchar una voz débil entre el ambiente ambos miraron al causante de ese ruido.

 **-Seamos personas civilizadas, Saitama, si no quieres hablar con él no puede obligarte pero al menos ten la decencia de saber para que te buscaba-**

Hubo muchas quejas de por medio antes de que aceptara si podría beber más cerveza de raíz, a pesar de que el otro le dijera sobre sus manías de consumirla tuvo que aceptar, dejo caer los hombros para al final tirarse al suelo para estar acostado y mirar el techo.

 **-Que sean menos de 20 palabras-** exigió con cierta pereza antes de alzar la mano **–No, eso es mucho, que sean 10 máximo-**

Estaba seguro que tendría una jaqueca **-Quiero saber qué cosas hiciste para conseguir ese poder-**

 **-¿De qué poder estás hablando?-**

 **-El que posees gracias a ese ser místico-**

 **-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-**

 **-Pero tú eres el hombre más fuerte de todos-**

 **-Te he de decir que te encuentras equivocado, yo nunca he pedido fuerza y tampoco hablo con seres místicos o divinos-**

Su rostro se quedo en discordancia ¿Pensaba que estaba jugando o es acaso que le habían mentido? O simplemente el hombre era absurdo.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta o recordara algo así de importante?

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo a sus dudas, como no tengo idea de cuanto va a ser esta historia quiero aclarar que no tengo idea si va a ver escenas de revolcadas salvajes (va a decir sus tonterías ya que esta delirando por encontrarse enferma) y que nuestro amado (u odiado) Panic, digo, Sonic, va a ser un rey que quiere dominar su alrededor siendo que es un tirano.**_

 _ **Supongo que eso resuelve sus dudas y si me preguntan por la extensión depende de como sean mis ideas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos~**_


	4. Modales vulgares

**Modales vulgares**

 _Dos mundos contrarios chocaban, dejaban que sus armas hicieran aquel ataque sangriento contra los principios y enseñanzas del otro, poder contra libertad, riqueza y pobreza parecían devorarse entre sí para acabar todo eso, clase contra supervivencia. Dos caminos distintos, dos mentes diferentes. Colisionaban. El caos era esparcido alrededor, sangre y jadeos aparecían, bestias eran liberadas para saciar diferentes sentimientos que callaban pero ¿Quién era el culpable al final? ¿El rey que lo tuvo todo y luego perdió lo que de verdad le importo? ¿O es acaso que el cazador que no tuvo nada y lucho por vivir se equivocaba?_

 _El no era de la alta sociedad._

 _El no era alguien quien sobrevivió en la eterna soledad._

 _La supervivencia emocional era lo único que quedaba._

* * *

 **-¿Es acaso que estás bromeando?-**

No quería sonar grosero pero era que la idea de equivocarse y ser timado por un ser de deseos era patético o bien, le irritaba el pensamiento de que este no quisiera cooperar ¿Acaso iba a traicionar a un pueblo entero solo por sus ideales? Nadie podía ser tan egoísta o testarudo, si ese hombre comprendía sus propias palabras sabría que ese asunto es importante y no un maldito juego para entretener a tres adultos ¿Qué pensaba? ¡Tenía compromisos, responsabilidades, tratados de paz! De milagro y era capaz de dormir, estaba perdiendo poco a poco lo que era y su alrededor, solo estaba el, siendo movido como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez.

 **-¿¡Qué clase de broma tratas de hacer!?** \- explotó, era demasiada falta de respeto para su ser **-¿¡Cómo puedes ignorar algo tan importante como tu naturaleza destructiva!?-**

El cuerpo del cazador inmediatamente se alzo al escuchar esas palabras teniendo que mirarlo como si se tratara de un animal que con sus ojos mostraba que estaría muerto en poco tiempo, no iba aceptar que en su propio hogar lo insultaran de esa manera, que lo rebajaran como si se tratara de un asesino el cual disfrutaba del sufrimiento de cada una de sus víctimas. El deseo de matar nunca estuvo en su sangre, sabía que traía dolor y tragedias que acababan con uno de una manera entera. Cuando estuvo de pie no evito hacer una reverencia tan sosa que parecía más bien que se estiraba.

 **–** **Dulces sueños majestad-** escupió las palabras manteniendo un marquen de cortesía barata para decir a continuación que saldría al bosque sin idea alguna de cuando regresaría

No importaban los sentimientos ajenos, el solo quería mantener a su pueblo a salvo pero ¿Consideraba a sus súbditos como el pueblo? Por supuesto que sí, ellos confiaban en el, en la luz de esperanza que prometía ¿Pero hasta donde sus deseos egoístas se podían disfrazar? Todo eso comenzó con el día en que quedo solo ¿Eso iba a suceder? ¿Toco acabaría como empezó? ¿No tendría a nadie quien creyera en su palabra y las palabras que podía resultar en maravillosas fantasías producidas por su cabeza? Cerró el asunto al escuchar la puerta azotarse, agradeciendo internamente que detuvieran la oscuridad que acababan con la claridad de su cabeza. La falta de sueño lo consumían, los deberes de alguna forma lograban llevarse parte de su energía vital, quisiera o no algo en su interior le reclamaba que si seguía a ese paso su corazón no resistiría.

Perder los estribos no se veía nada bien y aquel hombre molesto logro que tuviera el honor de verlo de esa manera por primera vez **–No puedo creer que mis hombres perdieran ante eso-** murmuraba entre juramentos de que volviendo su primera orden sería que se esforzaran a no ser una humillación nuevamente **–No puedo creer que viniera hasta aquí solo por un trato como esos-**

 **-Saitama nunca ha sido bueno con los modales o etiqueta, es una persona de pueblo, mucho antes de su reinado-**

Se había olvidado que el castaño también estaba coexistiendo en ese lugar, tomando el pequeño tazón que le ofrecía **-¿Qué es?-** pregunto y más cuando el otro le recomendó que lo bebiera

 **-Es una bebida de hierbas, sirve para relajar el cuerpo-** hablaba con suavidad antes de inclinarse un poco en modo de disculpa **–Lamento el inconveniente, supuse que esto iba a pasar en algún momento-**

 **-No quise interrumpir en su relación de esta manera-** fue ahora quien se disculpó, bebió un poco de lo que este preparo sintiendo un agradable sabor fresco haciendo notar con un comentario automático del delicioso sabor que apreciaba **–¿Por qué estaba esperando una situación así? Me cuesta un poco creer en estos momentos, no puedo creer que no tenga idea de la leyenda-**

Tuvo que sonreír un poco apenado por escuchar que este mismo pensaba que se encontraban saliendo, la gran parte de las personas quienes se enteraban que compartían una casa inmediatamente llegaban a esa conclusión **–No quiero sonar grosero por corregirle pero yo no me encuentro casado ni en una relación con el-** dijo en bajo, con sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y tallando su cuello **–Somos amigos, nos conocimos en un mal día y fue cuando nos quedamos platicando de decepciones hasta saber que no tenía un hogar, el había ofrecido a llevarme a casa y yo le pedí quedarse por unos días si lo quería mientras buscaba empleo, era lo mejor que podía dar, después de unos días un par de hombres se encontraban robando a todo aquel que pasara por su camino y yo intente ayudar a una mujer la cual estaba siendo despojada de sus pertenencias, hubo una pelea y yo termine con un ojo morado-** empezó a reír, le recordaba las veces que este le molestaba con el tema de ser el héroe del día a pesar de que lo dijera con buena intención **–Saitama al enterarse de eso defendió a todos de los malhechores a pesar de recibir una golpiza y aún así alzarse en victoria, las personas quisieron recompensarlo pero rechazó esto, en esos tiempos yo sabía que no era alguien que buscaba recompensas, el siempre quería ayudar si la ocasión lo indicaba de esa manera pero nunca se ha considerado alguien a quien se le deba ver como un guerrero-**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como un par de platos al estar enterándose de eso siendo que, bueno, no tenía pinta de serlo, por el amor de dios ¿Estaban hablando aún del mismo hombre? Miró como este parecía entretenido, bebiendo también aquella agua con hierbas, dio un trago más en armonía con el dejando que ambos sacaran cierto sonido de que era refrescante casi como un sonido que indicara que podía continuar.

 **-Con el tiempo y a falta de oportunidades deje que Saitama se quedara viviendo conmigo, no era una molestia siendo que su compañía es agradable pero no soy alguien de mucho dinero y nos veíamos en muchas necesidades hasta que el decidió cazar un animal para no morir por falta de comida, siempre supe que tenía un talento, es demasiado fuerte pero eso no le es importante, sin pensarlo un poco Saitama se volvió un cazador por necesidad y cuando iba al pueblo en ocasiones daba piel y carne sobrante para que se los diera a los más pobres mientras que yo terminé por volverme un curandero, ambos rara vez nos vemos con necesidad de irnos y cuando pasas bastante tiempo en este lugar olvidas que es estar afuera pero aún así, cuando lo conocí el siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con la realeza por eso en parte es un hombre odiado-**

Chasqueo la lengua como si le fuera decepcionante no haber escuchado el motivo de esas estúpidas ideas arriesgadas pero, por lo que se supuso, ni siquiera este estaba enterado de eso, se encontraba en una ardua disputa de si creer en eso o no, a Genos le costaba confiar, le costaba mantener una creencia en algo siendo que estaba consciente de que todo se acababa de una u otra manera. Decidió dejar la duda y que el otro fuera capaz de defenderse en su propio juicio. Definir a alguien solo por la primera impresión e historias ajenas no era correcto, aun si no quisiera salir de aquella idea de que simplemente era desagradable, para sí mismo Saitama no dejaba de ser una bestia por lo menos domesticada.

Era una primera impresión, aunque estaba seguro que no era de sorprender que este las diera de esa forma.

 **-Creo que es feliz en el bosque, es como si fuera su hogar desde siempre-**

 **-Eso no me sorprende, es alguien bastante instintivo y eso es un problema-** comentaba con calma y en una voz neutral, su tono no subía o bajaba, simplemente se mantenía estable **–Si es la persona que estoy buscando y no me han metido en un juego absurdo me temo que no puedo dejar pasárselo por alto, necesito pruebas, no puedo permitir que se vuelva una amenaza, no permitiré que alguien más deje una cicatriz en este reino-**

Mumen lo miró por instantes, era como ver a alguien que simplemente hablaba por hablar, no había expresado ninguna emoción al decirlo y su cara se mantenía fija en la misma expresión, era difícil asegurar si aquello de verdad era su objetivo **–Sé que voy a sonar impertinente y maleducado pero quiero saber por qué se encuentra buscándolo y tomarlo como un peligro ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no te estás equivocando?-**

Dejo de lado la poca existencia de agua y hojas que quedaban, solo para acomodar su cabello para relajarse **–Porque no puedo equivocarme, equivocarse es fracasar y permitir que hagan un ataque, no pienso dejar que eso suceda-** no se encontraba relajado, de nuevo se tensaba y parecía que, por la intensidad que brindaba en sus palabras, el asunto era de vida o muerte **–Y sencillamente por una leyenda, el hombre más fuerte del mundo es capaz de vencer a sus enemigos sin ningún esfuerzo excesivo, su poder es tanto que es destructivo, si el mundo llega a oscurecerlo todo su alrededor perecerá y caerá ¿Por qué dejar que mueran miles solo por confiarme? ¿Por qué poner en riesgo un reino entero por una sola persona?-** sus ojos eran un par de navajas en esos instantes, su ser ahora demandaba por justicia y seguridad, su pecho empezaba a presionar para pararlo y a pesar de que el dolor era demasiado no evito apretar los dientes manteniendo su fuerza, ocultando su debilidad, el recuerdo de ese día tan miserable **–Mumen, aun si confías en el ¿Cómo sabes que el futuro es seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que no se perderá?-**

No estaba seguro de que contestar, estaba esa sensación de que el otro se encontraba rasgando cada parte de lo que era para que el mundo no se hundiera, para que todos flotaran cuando él se ahogaba, solo pudo hundirse en hombros y mostrar una sonrisa llena de esperanza que por la expresión del otro sentía que lo había desubicado **–Confío en que siempre sepa hasta donde llegar, siempre lo ha hecho, incluso en la cacería-**

 **-Un rey no tiene permitido confiar, la última vez que paso eso vi charcos de sangre frente a mí y presencie la propia muerte llevándose a lo que más amaba-** terminó por levantarse, sacudiendo con amabas manos cualquier imperfección que pudiera notar **–Si quieres de verdad hacer lo correcto arriesgarías incluso tu propio bienestar, no puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder, me niego a repetir escenarios ¿Tu qué harías? ¿Confiarías y permitirías que todo se terminara solo por una persona o serias capaz de darlo todo por evitar la tragedia? ¿Qué escogerías?-**

Hubo un largo silencio, solo que ahora el castaño le secundo en estar de pie y ofrecerse a llevarlo a la habitación en la que podría descansar. Quisiera o no de alguna forma el joven rey estaba en lo correcto y entendía de alguna manera el temor que le provocaba tener que revivir un acontecimiento que a muchos dejo en shock, en especial a este. Cuando se despidió y esperaba/deseaba que le fuera agradable la estadía que restaba se retiro con un largo respiro; convencer a Saitama de hacerle caso a un rey es como pedir que trajera más carne de la que podrían consumir.

 **…**

Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse y era inevitable que su pecho se perforaba por el latir rápido de su corazón, se encontraba sudando y la presión estaba por los aires, su mente se transformaba en una bomba de tiempo que lograba hacer sentir que por momentos su cabeza haría explosión, todo era demasiado pesado que cuando logro que sus manos dejaran de intentar lo inalcanzable pudo abrir los ojos, sin idea de que lágrimas secas se quedaron en su piel. Voces calmadas hacían su aparición como si le estuviesen hablando directamente desde el oído, se levanto de aquella cama con cuidado, asegurando de que sus pies no hicieran ruido.

Era un niño asustado en un lugar que era nuevo, lejos de casa y de, por lo menos, recuerdos seguros que rodeaban la tranquilidad de la nostalgia.

Termino por detenerse y ocultarse en el borde de la siguiente habitación tras la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, con una leve luz haciendo sombras por debajo de esta y quejas interminables sonando.

 **-No pienso ir con un niño mimado-**

Gruño al escuchar eso, reconociendo al portador de inmediato y hacer un pequeño puchero que se desvaneció casi al instante, después de todo aún era un niño, no estaba apto para ser el rey que todo mundo creía que era, hay cosas que se aprendían con el pasar de los años pero si uno no estaba emocionalmente preparado lo único que crecía hasta ser una diferencia era su cuerpo.

Si Saitama era una bestia domesticada el resultaba ser un potro con varios trucos para impresionar.

 **-No te estoy pidiendo que tengas modales o seas formal, quiero simplemente que lo acompañes, se que nunca te han agradado los reyes y eso pero sigue siendo un humano ¿Cierto? Intenta aferrarse a algo que le haga darse cuenta que esta existiendo a pesar de que no lo crea**

 **-Se que te gusta ayudar a todo mundo pero hay veces donde es imposible-**

Recargo su cuerpo un poco más buscando confort en su curiosidad, era cierto que era falta de respeto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas cuando no era invitado a estas aunque al escuchar su nombre de aquel hombre que solo haría que tuviera jaqueca mando los modales lo más lejos posible.

 **-No estaré complaciendo a un niño como Genos si ni siquiera él sabe cómo tratarse como una persona cualquiera-**

 **-Ha pasado por muchas cosas, el no tiene la culpa de eso-**

 **-Por supuesto que la tiene, tener un pasado malo no significa que no puedas hacer un futuro brillante ¿Por qué sentir lástima? Si quiere ver a su reino siendo fuerte el debería serlo-**

La necesidad de dar la cara en esa discusión era enorme, tanto que encajaba las uñas contra su escondite como si eso lo detuviera, la ira lo estaba dominando ¿Cómo era capaz de decir eso con tanta normalidad? ¿Es acaso que le importaba poco lo que otros sintieran?

 **-Se que no estás feliz con lo que te estoy pidiendo pero considera que a veces no siempre se puede serlo, solo es un favor, no es el fin si lo haces-**

 **-Pero es aceptar una derrota-**

 **-¿No eras tú quien decía que todo mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad cuando le tocaba ser juzgado?-**

Un respingo salió, casi con frustración **-¿Por qué quieres que haga esto? Estará bien si no lo hago, no quiero ir-**

 **-Porque tú mismo entiendes la situación aun cuando lo quieras negar sabes que lo harás ¿Cierto?-** empezó a reírse como si hubiera conseguido descubrir a una persona en la mitad de su travesura fallida **–No puedes dejar de ayudar a otros aun cuando no se lo merezcan-**

 **-Necesito cambiar mis políticas-**

 **-Lo que necesitas cambiar son tus vulgaridades-**

 **-¿En serio no eres mi madre?-**

 **-Si lo fuera en estos momentos no estarías respondiéndome-**

Ya no estaba seguro si se encontraban casados o en una relación, nunca vio a dos personas llevarse tan bien, probablemente a Genos no se le hacían muy normales aquellas relaciones siendo que nunca tuvo hermanos, no al menos que pudieran sobrevivir, y sus tutores era gente bastante mayor que esas cosas no eran de su interés. Tal vez por eso la escena no encajaba en su lógica, por eso no lograba verlos como otra cosa que no involucrara un desarrollo amoroso, no tenía amigos, no tenía alguien que le explicara cómo ser un niño.

No tenía a nadie, estaba solo, el mundo necesitaba concentrarlo en aquel mandato sin importar que pudiera sacrificar lo que era ser alguien normal.

Quizás por eso no encajaba y era tan fácil de hacerle enojar cuando intentaban hacer que un tema tan importante fuera algo leve, no comprendía las bromas, tampoco para que servían pero de una cosa si estaba seguro y era que necesitaba huir ya que el rechinido provocado por intentar acercarse más lo había delatado.

Cuando escucho un claro "Creo que acabo de oír algo" no evito empezar a moverse en puntas, apurándose a por lo menos poder entrar a la habitación en donde estaba y fingir que se había levantado por cualquier necesidad.

La victoria era suya.

 **…**

 **-Te acompañare hasta el pueblo y si tienes algo que decir espero que sea cuando no pueda alcanzar a escucharte-**

Fueron las primeras palabras que escucho, parecían estar cansados y hasta irritados como si se forzaran por sonar complacidos de esa idea, no pudo evitar mirarlo por momentos y torcer la boca, aun se encontraba molesto, no iba a perdonar tan fácil sus comentarios **–Entonces ¿Ya dejaste de ser un animal y finalmente te comportas como una persona con modales? Porque si es así creeré en los milagros de una noche-**

Quiso responderle pero solo se quedo callado acercándose, Saitama no era alguien de quedarse de brazos cruzados pero tampoco era como si dejara que sus acciones no fueran por lo menos pensadas un poco, ya no era un niño el cual sencillamente se metía en problemas tan solo porque quería seguir existiendo.

 **-¿El niño rico ya dejo su chupete y puede levantarse de una maldita vez?-**

 **-Por lo menos yo conservo aún mi cabello-**

Se necesita considerar que su actitud era normal, se encontraba siendo amenazado por alguien quien se le daba la libertad de pensar sin importar que tan cruel fuera su verdad o ironía aunque al verlo apretar los dientes no evito sonreír.

No es como si de verdad entre ambos se desagradaran pero sus actitudes fueron forjadas en diferentes tiempos y lugares hasta el punto que, cuando se encontraban de esa manera sin siquiera conocerse y dejar que sus puestos fueran quienes defendieran a uno resultaba en una disputa de niños.

 **-¿Qué acabas de decirme?-**

 **-Que eres un hombre viejo y calvo a quien deberían enseñarle una que otra cosa sobre etiqueta-**

 **-Bien, eso es todo-**

Fue una sorpresa cuando fue elevado en los brazos de este teniendo que mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos **-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Exijo que me bajes!-** demando y a pesar de que se moviera o golpeara este parecía no hacerle efecto

 **-Por supuesto rey aniñado, cuando lleguemos al río donde pueda tirarte-**

 **-Esas amenazas no me asustan-**

 **-Que bien, espero que no te disgusten los baños-**

Los gritos iniciaban cada vez más alto, solo haciendo que cuando Mumen los viera tuviera que tomar la punta de su nariz y contar hasta tres pensando que si los ignoraba podían solucionarlo. Fue un error ya que cuando el otro parecía encontrar un escape los insultos continuaron.

Ya empezaba a dudar sobre dejarlos ir solos.

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo del año y cerramos con broche de oro (?).**

 **Para muchas personas tal vez este AU y temática les resulte extraña por el hecho de que Saitama y Genos no se tienen mucho aprecio como en casi todos los fics/anime/manga/webcómic pero considerando que ni siquiera se conocen, nuestro ahora rey tiene el derecho de comportarse como cualquiera a su edad, la perspectiva de llevarse mal nunca se dio a ver (o a mi no me ha tocado) porque hemos de pensar que ellos dos en ocasiones resultan ser agua y aceite.**

 **Al menos al inicio, quiero comenzar con algo nuevo y en este caso es ver como a pesar de las diferencias tanto personales como sociales en algún punto se reflejan entre los dos como seres a quienes les ha costado crecer, y, que a pesar de no compartir circunstancias iguales entiendan lo que tuvo que pasar el otro para ser lo que ahora es.**

 **Tal vez no a muchos les agrade esto, o les cueste entender o simplemente que sientan que he perdido mi toque (cosa que creo imposible siendo que aún se tratar en el universo que todo mundo conocemos) pero yo no escribo para complacer a todos, se que los lectores son importantes pero también disfrutar una historia al escribirla lo es y prefiero tener solamente a 3 personas leyendo esto y una historia que me complace y reta mentalmente a que 3,000 en una historia que detesto (no mal entiendan, todo lo que escrito hasta ahora lo he disfrutado).**

 **Pero he estado disfrutando mucho de este universo alterno, siento que me familiarizo más con una época inventada (ya que ni yo se en donde se clasificaría) donde la voluntad humana debe ser fuerte para no quebrantarse.**

 **Es un tema que siempre me ha parecido interesante y, poniendo la redundancia, algo mágico.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Felices fiestas.**


	5. Mentiras reales

**Mentiras reales**

 _Los hombres que se crean los dueños de todos son personas mentirosas, todo aquel humano que asegure riquezas absolutas dice falsedades, la persona que prospere de forma sospechosa vive en una ilusión. Hay cosas que eran claramente una barbaridad pero a veces las personas necesitaban con urgencia creer en algo que podría ser la perdición, era por esa razón que los reyes no eran algo que le justificara un respeto, ni siquiera en poner en algo su fe, si ellos no podían hablar con verdad el no podría confiar; si ellos creían que todo el mundo caía en sus palabras estaban equivocados._

 _Trataría como lo trataban y si ellos se ocultaban el también lo haría._

* * *

El bosque era un lugar encantador, tan vivo y calmado, permitiendo que solo en ciertos puntos la luz fuera tan visible y en otras pequeñas manchas en el suelo que compartían lugar con las sombras, el aire hacía danzar a las flores y los animales comenzaban a despertar en un nuevo día, el suelo fértil daba comienzo a las nuevas generaciones de naturaleza, la brisa haciendo música tranquilizante y los seres místicos no dejaban de resaltar su belleza al tomar cuerpos similares a los de su alrededor. Era complicado no enamorarse de la belleza natural, costaba no perderse con la vista en ese fantástico lugar.

O al menos eso pasaría si el otro de verdad prestara atención a esos detalles.

A cierto rey esos detalles con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de responsabilidades dejaron de ser algo llamativo.

 **-¿Cuándo se supone que podremos irnos?-** le pregunto con desgana, estaba hartándose de mirar a todos lados y no encontrarse con ninguna persona más civilizada que su acompañante

 **-Pronto-** contestaba secamente para seguir caminando sin interesarle si este continuaba o no

 **-No conozco del todo este bosque pero puedo asegurarte que en esa dirección no está el pueblo-**

 **-¿En serio? No lo sabía-** contestaba con sarcasmo solo que casi con molestia brusca incluida ¿Iba a poner en duda su conocimiento? Por todos los cielos ¡El vive en ese bosque! **–Si eres tan bueno para ubicarte no creo que me necesites-**

Frunció el ceño para tener que seguirlo a regañadientes ¿En verdad estaba esperando que se retirara cuando todo el asunto era para que fueran los dos al pueblo y dejar en claro que solo era un error? Si pensaba que con eso iba a funcionar se equivocaba, era persistente y un obsesivo o al menos eso era lo que siempre escuchaba de Bang, su tutor, siempre recomendando que se tomara un descanso, un respiro ¿Cómo esperaba eso? El mundo dependía de sus decisiones y fortalezas, el no podía darse tiempo, dejarlo escapar era lo peor. Sus pies se encontraban haciendo equilibrio al momento de saltar en roca en roca, cruzando ese pequeño río en el cual la corriente era tan pacifica que los propios peces parecían no temerles; el reflejo de su rostro hizo presencia, quedándose por momentos observándose, su rostro a pesar de estar conservado en su mirada no se reflejaba nada.

Desde hace tiempo estaba consciente de que estos dejaron de vivir.

 **-Deja de comportarte como una persona tosca, no sé a qué quieres llegar pero no estoy disponible para juegos absurdos que solo me hacen perder el tiempo-**

 **-Ya te lo dije, puedes regresar por ti mismo si no quieres seguir mis condiciones-**

 **-¿Cuáles condiciones? ¡Solo nos has hecho caminar sin sentido alguno! ¿Qué clase de incompetente eres?-**

Miro como el mayor se detuvo para darse la media vuelta encarándolo, no le importaba en lo más absoluto que este quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada, no le daba miedo, no le daba arrepentimiento, el sabe a las cosas en las que se enfrenta e incluso cuando era desconocido el peligro nunca se hizo para atrás, nunca dudo de sus pasos ni de sus acciones. Pudo percibir como el otro se rogaba algo de paciencia o por lo menos voluntad de no hacer una estupidez cosa que lo divirtió, era comprobado sus sospechas de que este no era para nada calmado u educado. Claro que eso seguía siendo parte de la primera impresión. A ese paso una intervención divina era lo único que podría aplacarlos.

 **-No tengo por qué decirte las cosas que tengo que hacer, yo iré al pueblo cuando quiera si no deseas apegarte a mis reglas muy bien, puedes irte, yo solo te seguiré cuando yo quiera, no puedes obligarme-** cuando se iba a dar la media vuelta no evito suspirar **-¿Por qué esa maldita manía de querer controlarlo todo? Te lo dije, el bosque no es tuyo y una persona menos-**

 **-¿Eres una persona o un animal? Todos necesitan reglas, alguien que los enseñe y dirija ¿Tú crees que no los necesitas? Mírate, has sido un fracaso ¿Y quieres que permita que los demás lo sean?-**

Gruño, teniendo que rechinar los dientes **–No sabes nada de mí-**

 **-Se que fallaste rotundamente y por eso estás aquí-**

Fue un reflejo del contrario el de poner sus manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo, la forma en la que perdía la roca por un tropiezo y su cuerpo descendiendo hasta llegar a tierra, sintiendo como el agua lo empapaba en todos los lugares que pudiera alcanzar, los peces huyendo y una risa en el rostro del calzador que solo paso su brazo por su nariz con desinterés de lo provocado. Podía sentir como presumía su victoria y la amenaza anterior cumpliéndose en ese instante haciendo que salpicara el agua al chocar su puño con esta. Estaba furioso, nadie nunca lo había tratado de ese modo y no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que alguien lo dejara de esa manera.

 **-Le recomiendo ahorrarse palabras conmigo, alteza-** dejo que se quedara ahí para terminar de recorrer el camino de rocas que llevaba al otro lado del río **–Porque si quiere que lo trate como un rey nunca lo va a lograr, no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza-**

Tomo una piedra entre sus manos dejando que el impulso lo dominara para lanzárselo a la cabeza, era un maldito rasguño lo que provoco pero siendo que su orgullo se encontraba afectado fue por lo menos algo confortante **–Creo que me estas subestimando, yo no pienso permitir que tú no te apegues a las reglas que mantiene nuestro alrededor a salvo-**

 **-¿A salvo? ¡Me has lanzado una puta piedra niñato! –** Le reclamo a gritos, tanteando lo que en una persona normal hubiera sido una herida más grande en vez de un rasguño **-¿Cuál es tu definición de seguridad? ¿Atacar?-** a Saitama le costaba no tomarse eso personal **-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-**

Trataba de mantener la serenidad, pero le costaba cuando su boca se curveaba y mordía internamente sus mejillas para aquietar la burla **–Bueno, eso es algo difícil-** cada palabra forzada a salir con naturalidad en vez de ese tono burlesco **–Considerando que eres calvo y que eso significa que no tienes literalmente ni un pelo me parece costoso poder tomártelo-**

Cuando el cazador estaba dispuesto a decir blasfemias hasta en un idioma que el mismo desconocía termino por dar una casi media vuelta jurando que escucho un respirar pesado y rasposo, no estaba seguro si era cansancio o se encontraba con algo que esperaba la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas. Gruñidos, hojas y ramas rompiéndose, piedras rodando y esa lenta pero fuerte respiración amenazante. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en juego, solo quedándose en su lugar con los pies levemente separados, arma o no, no pensaba lastimar a lo que sea que los había detectado en su territorio.

Esa tierra no era de nadie más de aquellos que habían nacido y muerto en ese sitio, antes que los hombres, antes que el poder sin sentido.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-**

Alzo una mano para callarlo, pidiendo tiempo y silencio para que los ruidos no se mezclaran ni lo confundieran.

 **-¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer?-**

Formo su mano un puño, exigiendo esta vez que cerrara la boca.

Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera la respiración de antes parecía estar presente, tenso un poco su cuerpo dispuesto a avanzar solo una corta distancia para asegurarse de que no corrían peligro. Era cierto que no se llevaban pero eso no significaba que lo dejara por su suerte cuando el mismo estaba seguro de lo que presentía. Dio unos pasos más asomando su vista por los arbustos espinosos que cubrían el camino el cual claramente advertía que quienes pasarán por ahí saldrán dañados.

Mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, dejo que los latidos fueran lo único que sonará más allá, ya no había ruidos ni nada rompiéndose bajo un peso lo cual traía horribles sospechas, cuando todo se calmaba sin explicación alguna era que algo estaba planeando el ataque. Se dispuso a girar lentamente sobre sus propios pies para buscar con la mirada al rubio para decirle en bajo, casi sin sonido que era mejor retirarse pero al encontrarse con sus ojos supo que estos trataban de darle una explicación; tuvo que suspirar para regresar la vista y mirar una sombra negra de cuerpo ancho y hocico grande, los colmillos parecían escapar al no encontrar espacio, no parecía tener ojos y el tono le era muy familiar.

Al verlo cambiar a un cuerpo más ligero y veloz solo pudo suspirar.

 **-Odio a los formless*** **-**

Animales de magia negra u oscura, no tenían una forma definida y podían cambiar a su voluntad, eran bastante peligrosos si se les molestaba pero la ventaja era que cuando se trataban de cachorros estos simplemente lograban convertirse en pocos animales de cierta especie, a él debían tocarle los felinos, nunca fue bueno con ellos y menos cuando lucían como pumas hecho de oscuridad y ojos tan negros que eran esferas sin alma.

 **-Ni se te ocurra acercarte, vete lentamente-**

 **-No puedes con el-**

 **-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, quiero que te vayas-**

 **-Deja de ser un testarudo, no vas a poder con eso-**

 **-¡Solo haz lo que te digo!-** exigió en un grito ya sin importarle guardar la compostura

El rey no obedeció y se quedo ahí, observando como el cuerpo del hombre fue cubierto de un salto por un aura negra y peligrosa, ambos cuerpos rodando para hacer que uno quedara debajo de las manos/garras del otro aunque a pesar de que aquellas patas tuvieran filosas armas ese hombre tan peculiar parecía disfrutar esa guerra y el peligro que conllevaba a enfrentarse lo cual le parecía una estupidez o una valentía bastante riesgosa. Ambos resultaban peligrosos a simple vista pero eso no significaba que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, el necesitaba riesgos eso y que no confiaba en su totalidad que este fuera capaz de mantenerse vivo. No le interesaba si era un cazador, eso no lo hacía inmortal ni inmune de los ataques de los animales o la magia.

La ropa mojada aumentaba el peso y alentaba obligándolo a deslizar su capa para manejarla como una trampa sencilla pero conveniente para la situación que exigía determinación y acciones al instante, improvisar era lo único que se puede hacer para sobrevivir, era como cuando te encontrabas al borde de tomar una decisión y tenías la oportunidad de dejarlo o darlo todo, tal vez el debería dejarlo de lado, no arriesgarse, volver y mantenerse a salvo pero ¿Qué clase de rey sería? ¿En qué persona se convertiría si dejaba que eso se saliera de sus manos? Saitama era su objetivo, una responsabilidad hasta aclararlo todo, no iba a dejar que se dañara solo por su actitud tan descontrolada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de envolver a la bestia sin poner en riesgo su vida algo término por confundirlo, lo que escuchaba acaso eran ¿Risas?

 **-Pero que-**

 **-Espera, espera, me estás haciendo cosquillas-**

Ladeo la cabeza, el antiguo cuerpo descomunal ahora se reducía a un bulto que cabía perfectamente en una cuna formada por las manos **-¿Qué sucedió?-** suplicaba una explicación para no verse tan tonto como se sentía

 **-Es solo un cachorro de formless, ellos no saben bien que es atacar hasta morir además se donde se encuentra su punto para liberar tensión-**

 **-Pero eso…eso no es una bestia, es un ¿Gato? ¿En qué momento se volvió un felino?-**

 **-Oh bueno, es sencillo, ya que como era una cría no tenía las posibilidades de volverse cualquier animal que pudiera así que al parecer decidió usar a los felinos, no soy muy bueno con los gatos pero este amigo es muy agradable-** lo dejo a un lado para poder pararse y sacudirse, el suelo era cómodo cuando no se tenían piedras en el **–Solo estaba tenso, necesitaba un poco de ayuda-**

Aún cuando la manera de explicarle fuera la más sencilla no lograba captarlo.

¿Qué tan raro es ese bosque?

¿Qué tan bizarro era ese hombre?

 **-No entiendo-** susurro con el rostro plasmado en extrañeza

 **-El instinto con el que nacen es cazar o morir pero se les puede domesticar, son grandes ayudantes de cacería pero prefiero que sigan con sus caminos, a veces dejan que el deseo de sangre los guíe en otros casos, su necesidad los lleva a consumir pequeñas presas-**

Tomo bastante aire para dejar caer su capa ya sin interesarle recogerla puesto que volvió sobre sus pasos al mismo tiempo en que comentaba que todo eso era suficiente como para ser una buena señal de regresar, aparte de que necesitaba cumplir su palabra sentía que sus aprendizajes no encajaban con ese sitio o en su totalidad con la persona que estaba viviendo en ese lugar. Lo intentaría en otra ocasión si Saitama no lo acompañaba, ahora solo procuraba evitarse un dolor de cabeza.

Buena hora para que cierto "hombre divino" aceptase acompañarlo finalmente.

 **…**

 **-¿Rey Genos? ¿Pero que le ha pasado?-**

No se necesitaba aclarar que su apariencia no era la mejor de todas, la ropa aun se encontraba mojada (menos que al inicio) intentar tranquilizar al caballo fue todo un espectáculo (odio el momento en que se lo volvió a topar tan intranquilo y violento) algunas ramas llegaron a despeinarlo y ensuciarlo y no debíamos olvidar que ciertos animales les gustaba ser tan traviesos que era un milagro que no estuviera bañado en lodo y porquerías. Su apariencia estaba fatal, desalineada, no era la correcta ni siquiera para un trabajador o concejal.

Definitivamente odiaba ese bosque que aseguraba estaba poniéndose del lado de ese inepto informal y despreocupado.

 **-Nada-** aclaraba malhumorado **–Solo quiero ir a mi habitación para arreglarme si no es problema-**

 **-Por supuesto su alteza aunque ¿No preferiría-**

 **-No, solo quiero cambiar mi traje-**

 **-Permítame ayu-**

 **-Solo déjenme retirarme por el momento, pídele una disculpa a Bang por faltar a la lección de hoy pero que pienso recompensarlo y sobre el entrenamiento con los caballeros muévelo y trae inmediatamente a la vidente y sin excusas, peros o inconvenientes, ya tuve un día bastante pesado para que salgan las excusas-** avanzó, dejándolo de lado para mirar un poco sobre su hombro **-¿Qué esperan? ¡Atiéndalo! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-**

King se quedo petrificado al ver como este murmuraba bastantes cosas contra un solo día, con ese pequeño detalle recordaba al joven príncipe en los días en las que no podía jugar en el pueblo con su padre porque se encontraba lloviendo, o las veces que llegaba siendo un niño de lodo manchando todas las alfombras para ganarse un regaño inclusive cuando algo le salía mal y maldecía o renegaba con todo lo que lo rodeara. Miro al hombre quien lo acompañaba hurgándose la nariz como si nada al momento en que se hacía un recordatorio de lo que debía traer la siguiente semana al pueblo, no le parecía un hombre extravagante sino como cualquier otro pero él había visto lo que era capaz de hacer por lo cual le invito cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo suyo era evitar problemas siempre que se pudiera (en otras palabras casi siempre).

 **-¿Ah? No, yo debo volver, tengo que asegurar de nuevo las cosechas si empiezan a esparcirse de nuevo los animales-** dejo de picarse las fosas nasales al momento en que pasaba el dedo por otro para deshacerse de los residuos **–Siento que te he visto de algún lado ¿Eres algún negociante del pueblo?-** lo miro mejor, rascándose el trasero con naturalidad y un rostro entre lo pensativo y la flojera **–No pareces uno ¿Algún paciente de Mumen? Supongo que ya te hubiera recordado si fuera así ¿De dónde te he visto?-**

Mordió sus labios disputándose sobre si contestar o no, no quería provocarlo recordándole que había violado la privacidad de su vivienda por órdenes que era incapaz de desobedecer siendo que fue educado para cumplirlas al pie de la letra pero ¿Y si no contestaba? Podría resultar peor, un escalofrío lo recorrió enteramente llegando a la conclusión que era lo que menos quería averiguar **–Soy una de las personas que había pedido su presencia anteriormente-**

Una expresión clara de recordar hizo presencia para que solo subiera y bajara los hombros **–Bah, eso ya paso, lamento lo de la piedra, no estabas haciendo lo mismo que ellos pero me deje llevar ¿Sigue sangrando?-**

 **-No hizo el golpe tan grave-**

 **-Déjame de hablar de esa forma amigo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Todos me llaman King-**

 **-¿King? Es fácil de recordar, dime ¿Qué se supone que hacen en este sitio además de cumplir sus órdenes y ser niñeras brillantes?-**

Trataba de no esbozar una sonrisa, no porque fuera mala su gracia sino que necesitaba guardar el respeto hacia su rey **–Los caballeros que no tienen más misiones tienen la libertad de hacer lo que se les ofrezca-**

 **-¿Cómo comer hasta vomitar?-**

Ya no pudo evitarlo, comenzaba a reír **–Esa es una posibilidad, pero es mejor que no desobedezca al rey y le ofrezca una habitación mientras tanto-**

 **-No pienso quedarme a dormir, ya dije que tengo que irme-**

 **-¿No le gustaría ir al comedor y probar su sugerencia?-**

 **-Bueno, nunca es bien visto negar la comida-** era su política, no podía rechazar la comida gratis sea con quien sea **–Pero ya te dije que soy Saitama y no soy ninguno de esos niños ricos ¿Puedes dejar esa formalidad?-**

 **-De acuerdo, vamos, tenemos tiempo antes de que mande a alguien para que haga lo que pidió Genos-**

 **-Eres agradable para ser un caballero ¿Te gusta el teatro creativo del pueblo?-**

 **-¿Gustarme? Procuro ir ahí siempre que pueda, es de los mejores entretenimientos que hay y soy siempre uno de los invitados más queridos-**

Saitama no dudo en sonreír, le era agradable saber que no todos los de ese sitio eran tan estirados.

 **…**

Con el estómago lleno y una buena compañía termino por quedarse ahí hasta el punto que, cuando la solicitud fue mandada, aceptada y cumplida era demasiado tarde como para evitarse el caprichoso del rubio, pero no se quejo, no tenía con que hacerlo siendo que era quien invitaba la comida por lo cual solo seguía el camino que se le había indicado (en realidad hubiera tomado otros para no complacerlo pero dado el hecho de que lo escoltaban era una imposibilidad) hasta encontrarse cara a cara con quien lo solicitaba. Bostezo al momento en que le pedía que continuaran antes de comenzar con los regaños o reclamos excusándose que quería llegar antes de que oscureciera y tuviera que dormir en alguno de los árboles.

Genos no se opuso, mientras menos tiempo convivieran era menos sufrimiento para ambos.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando telas de varios colores que se presumían con la suave llama de las velas, una mesa cubierta de un blanco puro, una bola de cristal y lo más importante de todo:

 **-¿Quién es la niña?-** sonaba de la boca del calvo quien estaba confundido **-¿Ella no tendría que estar buscando a sus padres? ¿También viene a ver a la bruja esa?-**

Las palmadas en el rostro que se dieron los caballeros más el rey y los reclamos de la mujer sobre ser humillada de esa forma estuvo en una sincronía increíble.

Saitama tenía un talento para hacer que las personas se preguntaran sobre su seriedad y edad.

* * *

 _ **Se van a preguntar ¿Dónde he estado durante todo este tiempo? Siendo que soy la de actualizar al día siguiente o máximo entre 1-2 días, pues, ¡Me he encontrado a punto de explotar de estrés! Me enfermé de tos, al inicio comenzó a empeorar a pesar de las medicinas hasta el punto que mi madre me ha dicho que sonaba a una fumadora crónica cuando no toco ni un cigarrillo.**_

 _ **Pero por ahora me han dicho que no sueno tan horrible como a comienzos, no se cuando mejoraré pero por lo menos no me he muerto haciendo esto.**_

 **Mientras que en algunas cosas:**

Estoy acostumbrada a poner los diálogos en tonos más oscuros (las letras son negras y pues los diálogos mucho más (?) ) y lo de la dinámica del diálogo pues, con eso de que yo a veces ni siquiera me entiendo es comprensible que ustedes menos, tal vez en algún futuro haga cosas un tanto más simples y revoltosas y cambie el estilo para probar pero por ahora este lo dejaré intacto para no darme un derrame cerebral.

Mientras lo de Saitama con cabello pues en realidad, se quedo calvo por estrés y sobreesfuerzo pero eso es una cosa que en un futuro contaré (si no se me olvida)

No recuerdo que otras cosas más me han dicho, Fanfiction me ama tanto que no me pone los reviews que deberían estar (esta plataforma me ama tanto como yo a ella).

 **Y en más cosas:**

Se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos es un formless? (Y más siendo que ni creo darme a entender completamente) bueno, los formless son seres hechos de magia negra o blanca capaces de convertirse en cualquier animal que se pueda pensar (tanto místicos como reales) y su cuerpo literalmente es el color de su creación, los blancos dejan que sus instintos se resuma a supervivencia necesaria, nunca atacaran sin motivos y no dañaran a otros si no hay necesidad mientras que los negros son lo contrario a estos. Ambos son capaces de ser domados pero el intento cambia dependiendo de cual se trate (al igual que su adaptación al entorno del dueño o dueña será diferente al punto en que pueden aceptar a otros de su alrededor o solo ser pasivo con el amo/ama).

Cuando son cachorros/crías/bebés estos solo pueden escoger a un animal mientras se adaptan a la magia, no me refiero a exactamente una sino que también a sus derivados y antecedentes.

Espero haberme dando a entender.


	6. Decepciones

**Decepciones**

 _Existe una leyenda que habla sobre un hombre capaz de mantener el poder absoluto por lo que vale su espíritu, habla sobre quien es capaz de darlo todo a cambio de nada, de una persona que si su valentía fuera pesada en oro sería el hombre más valioso de la existencia. Las leyendas tienen hechos fantásticos pero siempre con un toque real pero ese no era el caso, eso era una mentira, una burla a sus creencias a las historias que lo alentaron a ser un orgullo de su linaje._

 _Pero escuchar las costosas (e incrédulas) palabras de Tatsumaki asegurando que el hombre que presenciaban poseía algo que no lograba medir en fuerza logro hacer que golpeara la mesa con un claro signo de molestia._

 _Fue una decepción total ver hasta donde se había resumido esa historia._

* * *

Un silencio mortal fue concebido en esa habitación cuando el rey se levantó con la mirada furiosa y mordiéndose los labios evitando insultar a una dama a pesar de que la necesidad de hacerlo era casi una urgencia, de nuevo, aquel herido corazón contaminado se encontraba perforando su pecho, molestándolo más y encendiendo una llama de odio y deseos de callar todo a su alrededor. Ni uno de sus hombres se animaba a tranquilizarlo mucho menos la de cabello verde que parecía compartir su misma rabieta pero de una forma más adecuada a su porte porque sinceramente a Saitama poco le interesaba los resultados, el era ajeno a su problemática a pesar de ser el causante.

 **-¿¡Cómo es posible que el sea lo que todo mundo esperaba de un salvador!? ¡Pero si se trata de alguien desinteresado! ¿¡Qué clase de juegos estúpidos se encuentran haciendo!?-** lo apunto tanto con su dedo como sus palabras **–Si son seres místicos y tienen dones como tu ¿En qué piensan cuando hacen ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué somos una burla? ¿Nos creen lo suficientemente tontos como para no exigir un cambio en donde claramente se equivocaron?-**

 **-¿Intentas culparme de esto?-** reclamaba ahora siendo ella quien se levantara con la mirada fija en el rostro del más alto

 **-Intento querer entender sus niñerías-**

Una guerra entre divinidad y poder humano estaba a punto de desbocar el desastre si no fuera que la tensión del momento fuera arruinado.

 **-¿Puedo irme a casa? No tengo tiempo para una pelea de animales-**

El rubio tuvo que calmarse, perder el control frente a un súbdito y más con una persona poco respetuoso no era agradable ni en lo más bajo de decencia por eso solo pudo tomar aire con un suave movimiento de labios que reclamaban que ese tema se hablaría luego, cuando ambos afectados se encontraran en, por lo menos, un acuerdo "normal", tratar con personas de esa clase le era costoso y ahora que Saitama rebasa a cada uno le era una peor situación.

 **-Quisiera hablar con usted Saitama, en privado ¿Podría regalarme algunos minutos de su tiempo? Esto es un asunto serio que en mi más grande pesar tuvo que involucrarlo-**

 **-¿Es necesario? De verdad, quisiera evitar dormir en un árbol solo porque no puede resolver cualquier asunto que crea que es mi responsabilidad cuando yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia-**

 **-Lamentablemente sí, es mi problema y en un futuro podría ser el de la tierra, si no quiere dormir en un árbol con gusto lo mandare a una celda si se rehúsa a cooperar en esto ¿Quiere que le dé la oportunidad de mejorar con sus modales o que lo trate como un problema? Lo cual es ciertamente-**

No era de esos hombres que se guardaban su opinión y quedaba bastante claro inclusive con su mirada **-¿De verdad es tan considerado para eso? Me halaga pero preferiría dormir en la cueva de un oso antes de tener que compartir un momento más aquí, no tengo tiempo a diferencia de ti yo si me gano mi vida-** ahora también se levantaba solo que mucho más calmado de lo que el menor hizo **-¿En serio crees que puedes imponer justicia cuando ni tú mismo la ejerces correctamente?-**

 **-¿Estás poniendo en duda mi liderazgo?-**

 **-Estoy cuestionando tu pensamiento ¿Qué clase de hombre eres cuando eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo por conseguir algo?-**

 **-Uno que jamás se rinde y tiene sus objetivos claros-**

 **-También uno que pierde la esencia de humanidad y se transforma en algo vacío, mírate por instantes, podrás tener todo con una orden pero estoy seguro que no es ni siquiera lo que quieres ¿Quieres llenar algo con obsesiones destructivas? ¿Esto te va ayudar en algo?-**

 **-En proteger a las personas-**

 **-Las personas no son tu escudo para que te protejas en ellas de un ataque-**

 **-¿Podrías hacerlo mejor?-**

 **-Lo haría si yo creyera en las mismas mentiras que tu, pero como prefiero mantenerme alejado de esto me retiro-**

 **-No te he permitido irte-**

 **-No pedí permiso-**

 **-Lamentaras el haberte retirado si no me obedeces-**

Solo le pudo sonreír tan divertido de lo que acababa de escuchar **–Acepto el reto, niño mimado-**

La sangre comenzaba a hervir y solo atinaba a rechinar los dientes en busca de librar la frustración de aquella escena tan ligada a la desobediencia de ese maldito hombre que por más que intentaba forzarlo no lograba introducirle en la cabeza que era lo mejor ¿Quién diablos se creía para semejante actuación? Si era un hombre tan poderoso ¿Por qué actuar contra la ley en vez de obedecerla? Llegaba a ser insensato ¿Por qué desobedecer a quien claramente era el gobernante? Nadie merecía un trato así ni era idea suya tolerarlo.

Pero hay cosas que necesitaban entrar en la cabeza de ambos y era que ninguno de los dos estaba en su criterio de armar una discusión frente a otras personas, el hecho de mostrar violencia verbal no era algo permitido pero si incluso en estos momentos deseaba hacer que se arrepintiera ¿Cómo esperar que no quisiera cerrar esa fuente de estupidez?

En su cabeza diferentes guerras se estaban desenvolviendo tan peligrosas que, si de verdad se estuviera viviendo, muchos ya estuvieran corriendo grandes peligros que atentaban contra su derecho a la vida.

Ironías ciertamente, siendo que, el trataba de evitar aquellos conflictos innecesarios.

 **-Verás de lo que es capaz de hacer un rey por su pueblo-**

 **-Ahora mismo estoy viendo alguien quien se oculta en ellos-**

La voz de su contrincante comenzó a rebotar en aquellas paredes brillosas cuando logro liberarse de los guardias y retirarse sin anhelos de volverse a encontrar.

Se convirtió en una necesidad obsesiva el hecho de querer derrocarlo de ese privilegio que le fue conferido en lo que seguramente se trato de una forma llana de deshacerse de un poder/responsabilidad con la primera persona que lo pasara por alto. Miro a la adivina quien se encontraba a punto de marcharse para evitar estar ahí si su presencia dejaba de ser necesaria, no tenía tiempo para juegos como él tampoco por eso lo único que podía pronunciar con la necesidad/exigencia posible fue el hecho de ordenar tener contacto con ese ser místico que prontamente iba a dejarle un "dolor en el trasero".

Importo poco la advertencia, no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera que hacer o quién era.

Se acabó.

Genos iba a obligar que la situación fuera suya sin importar que tanto podía perder, era un rey por todos los cielos, el tenía que ver por otros, el necesitaba estar seguro que nadie iba a correr un peligro por seres divinos o simples humanos poderosos, era el gobernante, un soberano, la maldita ley en toda esa tierra que se encontraba en su sangre y venas.

¿Qué tanto podía encubrir solo por sentirse el rey que todo mundo esperaba? ¿Qué tanto iba a perder si no lo lograba?

Era un niño con una corona y personas alrededor jugando con sus pensamientos y acciones. Resultaba al final ser una marioneta de quienes ansiaron el poder y no tuvieron la posibilidad de poseerlo.

…

 **-¿En qué estás pensando?-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

 **-¿Puedo saber por qué se encuentra tan perdido en sus pensamientos?-**

 **-No es nada importante doctor, son solo cosas que debo hacer, gracias por atenderme a estas horas, espero no ser un inconveniente por eso-**

 **-Sabes que puedes solicitarme cuando quieras pero debes cuidarte, sabes muy bien que no eres capaz de tolerar emociones ni situaciones que te alteren tu corazón corre riesgo de dejar de latir y lamentablemente no es algo que pueda curar-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-¿Quién es la chica?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Bueno, por lo distraído que has estado supuse que sería alguien quien conociste ¿Quieres contarme?-**

No deseaba pensar en ese maldito cazador en esos instantes, era una desesperación absoluta tanto que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta que se encontraba haciendo una bola de tela a su propia capa, estaba fastidiado, se encontraba murmurando mil maldiciones contra Saitama inclusive estos se convertían en leves gruñidos y una que otra palabra ofensiva en alto. Era cierto que no deseaba hablar sobre esas situaciones, ni mucho menos las patéticas escenas que vivió pero la bravura lo incitó a quejarse en alto mientras abandonaba su cama para estar caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos y pisadas sonoras, su rostro haciendo tantas expresiones que parecía explicar la misma oración de distintas maneras.

El pobre doctor Kuseno solo logro sentarse en una silla mientras lo miraba en todo su esplendor de desagrado, apuntando una que otra cosa en el papel donde siempre dejaba los avances sobre el tratamiento natural/mágico que llevaba a cabo.

Al parecer ese tal Saitama era un factor importante, lo llevaba a una rabieta que ni siquiera cuando este era un niño había vivido.

Muy curioso sin duda.

…

 **-¿Por qué me hiciste ir? ¡Fue una pérdida de tiempo!-**

 **-Vamos, es el rey, quieras o no, debes seguir las reglas y órdenes que impone para que al menos puedas evitarte problemas, no es tan malo-**

 **-¿¡No es tan malo!? ¡Pero si me ha visto cara de asesino u algo parecido!-**

 **-Saitama tienes que calmarte, enojarte no te va a llevar a nada-**

 **-¡Cree que lo sabe todo! ¡Piensa que el mundo lo necesita cuando ni siquiera podría ser alguien quien pueda sobrevivir en el bosque un día!-**

 **-Saitama-**

 **-¡Es tan desesperante!-**

 **-Saitama-**

 **-¡Y me culpaba por cosas que ni siquiera comprendo!-**

 **-Esta lista la comida y hay cerveza de raíz ¿Quieres un poco?-**

Se dio la media vuelta para verlo con un plato extendido, no dudo en acercarse y agradecer por hacer aquello cuando tomaba el plato, de alguna manera lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que una buena bebida fría más algo que comer siempre lograba ayudarlo en malos días o cuando la gente intentaba atentar contra la vida de ese hermoso lugar. Con una mano libre no dudo en despeinarlo prometiendo que para la siguiente el haría la cena para recompensar todo lo que había hecho.

Lentamente terminó por aceptar que era una persona influyente en sus decisiones.

Eso y que su comida era deliciosa.

…

Cantos suaves y bellos recibiendo el amanecer por parte de los pájaros, las plantas siendo acariciadas por el viento, uno que otro animal despertando junto al sol para ser libres, sin tensiones ni nerviosismo, era por eso que el bosque era un lugar pacifico:

Los problemas no existían.

Una obra de arte llena de colores tanto vivos como aquellos que en las sombras parecían morir con el tiempo para dar la coyuntura a tonos novedosos; no importaba que o quien habitara en ese sitio, todos perduraban gracias a otros, eran una familia con o sin guerra, todos eran uno o no llegaban a ser nada y todo acabaría en silencio.

Por eso no era un enigma la razón por la cual Saitama se adaptaba a ese lugar de una forma tan increíble que pareciera que había sido autóctono de la incontrolable vida natural.

Tuvo una conexión extraña desde pequeño, casi cuando era un niño solitario vagando por el pueblo sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, probablemente había sido el destino o cualquier cosa que estuviese vigilándolo para que le impulsara a entablar una relación tan profunda como la que se conservaba hasta ahora. Llegaba ser un grato recuerdo, el mejor que ha tenido si lo pensaba profundamente, desde que aquel "homem terra" hizo presencia en su vida algo cambio.

Era cierto que sus aspectos no eran amigables pero supo que estaba solo como lo estaba en esos momentos, no era malo, solo necesitaba alguien que lo tratara con la delicadeza que era necesaria para que subsistiera después de todo era como una planta, cada una de ellas necesitaban a alguien quien por lo menos se interesara en hacerlo crecer.

Maduro cuando vio como el cuerpo prestado fue remplazado por una planta en espera de tiempos mejores.

Quizás por eso Saitama cuando nadie lo notaba u observaba hablaba con aquella planta o se quejaba en espera de que se tranquilizara.

Varios años esperando y podría hacerlo por más tiempo.

 **-Estos días han sido más agitados de lo normal pero nada ha cambiado demasiado, lo bueno, el clima ha mejorado en estos tiempos, hay más flora y fauna que antes-**

Se sentó a un lado del pequeño cactus, estirando las piernas y bostezando un poco, para no tener muchas cosas que hacer el era capaz de levantarse aún si el sol no llegara iluminar su hogar.

 **-Puede ser que hoy sea el día-**

Miro por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar el aire y mirar al cielo o los pedazos que no lograban ser cubiertos por los árboles.

 **-O puede ser que tenga que esperar más-**

La espera no era su fuerte ni mucho menos algo grato pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Forzar algo solo para que tardara menos tiempo no era lo suyo, solo iban a crearse cosas horribles que trastornarían el ser que se encontraba adentro ¿Por qué herir por deseos egoístas que no llevaban a nada? Si lo forzaba era capaz de liquidar todo lo que alguna vez conoció y vivió.

Dejo que su cuerpo se posara en el suelo, sin importar que tan sucio podría salir a la hora de levantarse ¿Qué importaba la ropa o las posesiones materiales? No duraban, eran tan cortas como la existencia ¿Quiénes se iban al más allá con ropa o dinero? Nadie, todos iban como el mismo solo que con rumbos diferentes marcados/condenados por todo lo que han hecho en ese caso ningún poder podrían influenciar a los quienes juzgaban en el final de cada camino.

Todo en su alrededor era justicia o por lo menos algo cercano a ella.

Cerró los ojos sin preocupaciones, dejando que la música que se creaba con los variados sonidos le diera el lenitivo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en el tiempo o en las cosas que llego a vivir.

Su solitaria niñez, los trabajos difíciles, la falta de comida o de hogar entre otras cosas.

Era pasado, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en el presente e intentar conservar las buenas cosas que le enseñaron.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué es ese ruido?"_**

Contuvo el aire para terminar anulando ese factor pero era tan parecido a una que le costaba cavilar que era, no creía que fuera la del castaño siendo que podía reconocer como respiraba ¿Qué cosa podía transmitir esa sensación? Era como si las últimas exhaladas pidieran ayuda, tan suaves, arrastrándose como si lo buscaran para que en ellas encontrara la piedad que no se le estaba brindando.

 ** _"_** ** _Tengo un mal presentimiento"_**

De nuevo, se encontraba buscando el origen de todo eso ya que se resigno a que nada iba a estar igual, que algo amenazaba con lo que era ese sitio, su hogar, la otra parte de lo que consideraba su alma.

Saitama tal vez no moriría si alguna vez el bosque se marchitaba pero tal vez si una gran parte de lo que era, su humanidad era esa probabilidad, la única cosa que le daba a entender que la vida se encontraba incluso en cosas tan comunes que si se veían de una forma especial llegaban a ser más cosas de los que otros esperaban.

Un nuevo alarido se expandió, mostrando dolor en un esplendor que lo dejaba quieto, petrificado en aquel lugar cuando logro ver un fény a lélek perdiendo su brillo hasta llegar a no iluminar nada, ser un ser blanco que lentamente caía en polvo cuando el color negro empezó a consumir todo, el pequeño lugar en el cual se desvaneció parecía pudrirse hasta quedar solo el olor a muerte y una flecha encajada en la tierra como si fuera la última historia que se pudiera contar. Cayó de rodillas al ver como una de las fuentes de vida de ese lugar abandonaba todo, como una criatura que mostraba la fe y la pureza se acababa hasta ser algo que el viento llevaría a un lugar desconocido, que era probable no seguir.

Aprendió tanto de ese sitio que el dolor que no podía expresar su dolor lo sentía, era horrible, una tortura.

 **-Esto es…-**

 **-Una cacería ¿Le gustaría participar Saitama?-**

No se levantó, tampoco dijo una palabra solo se quedo quieto, volviendo sus manos un par de puños que contenían la ira de escuchar eso.

 **-Después de todo es algo que hace por lo que he escuchado ¿Quiere que le ofrezca algún arma?-**

 **-Yo no soy un asesino-**

 **-¿No? Pensé que su profesión era la caza después de todo ¿No es un cazador?-**

 **-Yo no lo hago por diversión sino por necesidad, yo no mataré si no lo necesito-**

 **-Es una pena, hubiera obtenido premios más grandes con su ayuda después de todo este es un lugar insignificante-**

Se levantó, aun con la mirada fija en lo que ahora era una tumba barata sin nadie a quien cubrir más que su enojo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Un trato-**

 **-No pienso tratar con abusadores como tú, no eres un rey, esto lo demuestra-**

 **-¿No aceptaste las consecuencias al marcharte? ¿No te harás responsable de tus propias palabras? Te estoy una sola oportunidad ¿Aceptarás o tendré que cumplirlo a la fuerza?-** estaba acabando con su límite, no iba a estar ahí para siempre desperdiciando su tiempo, su agenda no se lo otorgaba **-¿Eres un hombre de palabra o no?-**

Giro para verlo unos instantes y chasquear la lengua, aguantando el impulso de querer derribarlo de aquel corcel y provocarle daños graves.

Pero no era así, el no necesitaba usar la violencia si no era necesaria.

 **-¿Qué ganas con esto? El bosque no te ha hecho ningún daño, no te metas con algo inocente-**

 **-Saitama, este sitio ha cobrado vidas humanas para aquellos curiosos que pensaban que las cosas se obtenían por una casualidad, no es inocente, nadie lo es y mucho menos usted ¿Piensa seguir discutiendo o dejará de estar arriesgando a un lugar peligroso?-**

Torció la boca, empezaba a molestarse más de lo que toleraba **-¿Qué clase de trato?-**

 **-Búscame con el sabio cuando el sol este en el punto más alto, ahí discutiremos tu puesto-**

 **-¿Puesto?-**

 **-Nos vemos Saitama y si lo requiere puede traer a su compañero-** índico al animal que avanzara para no tener que estar en aquel sitio que ni el amaba ni este lo adoraba

 **-Nunca va a ser un rey para mí-**

Detuvo el andar, solo para mantenerse unos segundos en reposo **–No me importa, no vengo agradarle a todos, hago lo que debo hacer para evitar que la muerte vuelva a perjudicarnos sea con el apoyo de todos o no ¿Tu eres cazador por necesidad? Yo soy un rey que tuvo que renacer de la injusticia para evitar más acontecimientos inhumanos ¿Debe importarme que me consideres como uno?-**

¿Lo estaba tratando como a un estúpido? **-¿No es lo que has intentado hacer?-**

 **-No-** sentenció **–Quiero que me respetes y veas como uno no que necesariamente me consideres como uno, no me importa si estás en mi contra, tengo el poder para hacer el bien y no lo voy a ignorar por solo uno-**

 **-¿Qué clase de bien conoces?-**

 **-Uno en donde la mayoría pueda vivir como se debe-**

No continuó, solo dejó que el silencio se llevara todo lo que probablemente deseaba opinar, no tenía caso al menos si deseaba proteger ese sitio pero ¿Qué tan bajo estaba llegando para eso? ¿Un trato con alguien a quien no le encontraba sentido alguno? Era imposible, y necesitaba desahogarse pronto o no iba a terminar bien nada. El bosque no era el culpable, tampoco el. Era demasiado para tan solo una persona.

 ** _"_** ** _Es un buen tiempo para la cosecha"_** pensó, intentando cambiarse de tema **_"Este lugar vale la pena"_**

Miro el lugar donde estuvo de pie al final una de las luces del bosque solo teniendo que mirar a otro lado hasta encontrar un pequeño arbusto de silver sheath, al menos conmemoraría el detrimento que sucedió en forma injusta y vengativa.

¿Podría morir si aceptaba el trato que desconocía? Tal vez, y eso sería una victoria para el rubio por lo cual solo le quedaba seguir dando pelea como lo hacía ahora.

Ambos forcejeaban para distintos bandos.

* * *

 **Explicaciones de último momento:**

 **Homem terra:** Originalmente basado en un fanart (del cual no recuerdo el nombre del artista) así que le di forma, en fin, un "Homem terra" son "cuerpos humanos" hechos literalmente de tierra, no poseen rostros ni rasgos sobresalientes más que son de un color café (claro u oscuro) que pueden adquirir césped, flores y entre otras plantas, como no pueden expresar emociones (hablarlas, escribirlas o dibujarlas) se les excluye, son bastante desorientados y necesitan atención siendo que, cuando ellos no se encuentran (o buscan) condiciones bastante agradables dejan que todo lo que eran en una sola planta, a veces por voluntad y otras por el ambiente.

 **Fény a lélek:** Entes de luz quienes tienen la obligación de cuidar el lugar de su origen, están hechos por luz y sombra (día y noche) comúnmente adaptándose como las ninfas solo que estas no dejan mostrar su rostro ocultándolo detrás de un velo, en el día son tan vulnerables como el ser humano y bastante brillantes pero no corren demasiado peligro pues los únicos quienes atentan su vida son quienes ponen precio a su sangre y poder (muy pocas personas entran a ese sitio a buscarlas siendo que son difíciles de hallar o el propio bosque las defiende) pero son débiles ante otros seres mágicos. Una de las leyendas que se dice es que es tanta su belleza que puedes dejar de amar a otras personas y solo servirles, la única manera de romper el hechizo es ofreciendo tus ojos, por eso ellas han decidido cubrir su cara si no buscan el amor al igual que, al contrario, sus rostros son tan imperfectos y horrendos que harían tu peor pesadilla realidad, ninguna de las dos ha sido demostrada.

 **Silver sheath:** Frutos similares a las bayas goji en forma, su color es de un plateado oscuro que al masticarlas se pueden transformar en diferentes frutos (el cual debe ser pensado justamente en el momento de dar la primera mordida y terminar escupiendola en la sexta) sus arbustos pueden tener espinas o cierto olor adictivo que al ser inhalado en el mismo día más de tres veces puede causar alucinaciones extremas, su crecimiento tarda entre tres a seis meses.

 _ ***Todo esto ha sido producto de mi cabeza.**_

 **Motivos de no haber actualizado (Y aviso de que no estoy muerta):**

¿Recuerdan que estaba enferma? Pues lo seguía estando y luego terminé por volver a mis clases vespertinas y eso me dificultaba las cosas siendo que las medicinas me aturdían y lograban hacer que durmiera casi todo el día entonces lo que alcanzaba hacer era comer e irme hasta regresar en la noche (porque también mi pariente va a clases entonces debía esperar hasta que las suyas acabaran para irnos) de acuerdo, eso me cortaba lo que comúnmente hacía en vacaciones, bien, se comprende pero ¿Cómo tarde tanto? Empeoraba, mejoraba, empeoraba, mejoraba y así sucesivamente hasta que ¡Deje de hacerlo! Estaba estable, no tosía y ¿Qué sucede? La infección ataca los músculos de la pierna y hace que sufra hasta ser grave ya que puedo deformar las rodillas.

Y apenas termino (o puedo hacer este capítulo) y dentro de poco volveré a mis estudios de la mañana lo cual me deja con menos tiempo.

Pero no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácil.


	7. Esencia

**Esencia**

 _Hace varios años en un pacífico reino gobernaban un rey y una reina que eran adorados por su pueblo, la hermosa pareja tuvo un hijo con el tiempo, de ojos y cabello bañados por el sol, era la nueva alegría del lugar. Con el tiempo el pequeño príncipe creció lleno de felicidad y amor, fue enseñado a buscar la justicia siempre y cuando ambas partes fueran sustentadas de forma equitativa, porque el soñaba ser un gran rey como lo era su padre, porque tuvo las esperanzas de soñar con colmar de orgullo, de algún día escuchar esas palabras "eres un gran rey"._

 _Pero ahora lo único que quedaba era una mente vacía que era tomado por altos mandos, manipulando todo lo que alguna vez fue._

 _Y el niño que alguna vez fue quedo atrapado en lo más profundo de su ser, sin escape, encerrado, con los sueños e inseguridades a flote._

* * *

Estantes con diferentes libros, pinturas o papeles amontonados, el lugar gritaba lo antaño, las historias relatadas que posaban en esas letras hechas a mano, el laberinto en el cual quedabas atrapado desde el momento en que ponías un pie en aquel territorio de conocimiento, para el cazador ese sitio era nueva y con bastante colores, tanto vivos como muertos o a escala de grises, era un mundo diferente, tan contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado a diferencia de aquel joven hombre que se paseaba entre los múltiples caminos como si pudiera recorrerlos con los ojos cerrados. Tantas cosas amontonadas creando montañas de desastre y poco cuidado o al menos al inicio ya que cada vez que se adentraba el orden comenzaba a tomar control de todo su alrededor.

Un persistente olor a tinta fresca era sujetado al ambiente junto al aroma de algo dulce que terminaba por hacerte toser al convertirse en algo picante.

Si era capaz de perderlo en el bosque ¿Genos podría extraviarlo intencionalmente en donde sea que estaban?

 **-Apresura el paso-** decretó

Miro de nuevo al frente solo chocando con su espalda, o bien, junto con parte de la capa roja que llegaba hasta el suelo y se arrastraba ¿Qué tan necesaria era? **-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? -** cuestionaba, siguiendo al pie de la letra por esa vez

 **-Veremos al sabio, el llegara a poner una condición que ambos podamos aceptar o que sea lo suficiente humano para ti-**

 **-Con hacer el trato contigo perdí lo último-**

 **-Una molestia menos en ese caso ¿No te parece?-**

No compartían el mismo humor, quedo claro.

Las polillas parecían importarle poco que no estuvieran en la noche, considerando que el lugar en su gran parte estaba consumido por luces bajas y tonos oscuros en su alrededor era similar al anochecer, se preguntaba si el sitio de verdad era seguro y no una trampa mortal para los que eran ajenos; le gustaba, a pesar de verse desértico era un buen lugar para no pensar y simplemente estar sentado, sin hacer nada, dejar que los músculos se relajaran y los problemas desaparecieran.

Definitivamente, era un lugar similar al bosque en el que tanto se refugiaba y no necesitaba más que su propia voluntad que, lo que creía, era bastante para no haberse rendido hace tiempo y encontrar la paz en la ignorancia bendita.

 **-Quédate aquí y no te muevas-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Estate quieto-**

 **-¿Me vas a dar un hueso en recompensa o cómo?-**

 **-Si te comportaras seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho pero eres terco como para premiarte-**

Los deseos de abofetearlo sobraban, o por lo menos el de ponerlo en su lugar pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Claro, satisfacción y tranquilidad pero desechando eso ¿Por qué iba a dejar que el peligro creciera más? No era un cobarde pero tampoco un idiota, si de nuevo prendía la mecha de aquella bomba quizás el bosque cada vez sería un lugar solo, sin belleza, sin nada que lo hiciera vivo, sin nadie que lo sacara adelante.

Dejo que sus hombros cayeran solo para asentir indolente, debatir ya no era interés si se iba a quedar solo con momentos de paz.

 **-Bien-**

Pasos casi silenciosos fue lo único que permitió entrar en su zona de atención antes de que se tuviera que acostar casi tirándose en aquella alfombra de un tinto color, mirando lo que supuso era un techo tan alto que se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien ha sido capaz de tocarlo o de poner aunque sea una insignificantes luces.

Si vagaba mentalmente ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de perder el conocimiento y dejar que su cuerpo quedara en tierra? Como cuando a veces se quedaba viendo las estrellas, tan tranquilo y ajenos a sus propios problemas que podían hacerlo sentir que no valía nada, que hubiera sido mejor haber tomado medidas drásticas ante todo lo que ha hecho pero eso significaba decir (o admitir) que su vida era un mal chiste que la palabra fracaso no lograba describir en su totalidad...

Puede ser que sea verdad y que, ciertamente, todo eso era una mala jugada de cartas, lamentablemente, no era complaciente, creía que todo estaba bien, no necesitaba asegurarlo, ni pruebas, mucho menos presumir lo que a veces las personas no veían.

La preocupación o al menos el exceso de esta era el fin de la vida humana o por lo menos de su esencia.

¿Hasta dónde llegaba la necesidad de las personas de sentirse tan atrapadas y no buscar salidas?

Ojos cerrados, respiraciones profundas y recuerdos pasando con la fluidez de un río.

…

 **-Quiero que me asegures esto ¿De verdad es una solución? ¿Puede ser la persona más fuerte que todos hayan conocido hasta ahora?-**

Una mirada pesada estuvo presente al finalizar una pregunta teniendo que encontrarse con la de mayar que solo hacía un sonido de afirmación tan corto que no dejo al otro protestar para sacar un libro que se encontraba en la mitad de un pilar.

 **-Sabes que la respuesta no va a cambiar si te la digo ¿Cierto? No puedes hacer que un mar se seque solo porque tú lo ordenes-**

 **-Me encuentro consciente de eso, pero no puedo permitir que otros tengan la posibilidad de salir dañados-**

 **-¿Qué es a lo que tanto teme mi rey?-**

¿Temer? Eso estaba tan claro como el agua, no deseaba que el mundo se viera atrapado y sodomizado por un mundo hostil, tétrico y sin esperanzas de que nadie pudiera escapar, pero, incluso con esa idea en la mente tan solo pudo abrir un poco su boca incapaz de transmitir las ideas que ya estaban basadas de esa pregunta ¿La razón de su silencio? Bang a veces decía cosas que uno en ocasiones no era capaz de soportar, era como si conociera toda tu vida, no solamente la que has tenido incluso parte del futuro si deseaba navegar por esas posibilidades expresadas en unas cuantas hojas.

Lentamente hizo de nuevo esa cerradura con sus labios, mirando a un lado diferente para evitar mostrar su inseguridad; a nadie le gustaba ser estudiado como para que otros con unas cuantas palabras pudiera destrozar lo que se forma en años.

 **-Genos, debes dejar de culparte por las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y dejar de seguir expectativas imposibles, eres un buen gobernante pero si continuas por el camino que estás eligiendo serás incapaz de poder mostrar que unos cuantos sentimientos calculados por otros-** abrió el libro, tomando desde cierta página para darles vuelta a las múltiples hojas, haciendo un leve ruido que llegaba a provocar un eco casi tan muerto como la expresión ajena **-¿Tienes miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos?-**

 **-No es lo importante ¿Puedes solo decirlo? No tengo tiempo para esto, tu y yo sabemos para lo que he venido ¿Cierto?-**

Suspiro asintiendo, buscando con su pluma las partes esenciales que deberían ser destacadas en aquel contrato que exigía a cada uno dar de su parte **–Intenta no asustarte cuando veas un cambio-** comentaba, cuando por unos segundos se detuvo en una sola oración que termino por ocultar **–No siempre son malos-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** se encontraba confundido pero al ver que solo el mayor le daba una leve sonrisa solo pudo hundirse en hombros, mirando en silencio lo que hacía en espera de un resultado satisfactorio

Tomo lugar entre varios libros para sentarse y de nuevo repasar los tratados nuevos y tácticas para mantener todo bien amarrado y que no hubiera cabos sueltos, dando de nuevo un acomodo a su horario y el hecho de volver a intentar llegar a una paz mutua entre su reino y el C sin importar que aquel "rey" fuera en su perspectiva una burla para la verdadera realeza, organizar un regalo para el príncipe del reino A, Emperor, para evitar cualquier descortesía de su parte y acabar con la unión de fuerzas que sus antepasados habían entrelazado hasta acabar en su responsabilidad, volver a practicar la caligrafía y lectura en varios idiomas, entrenar combate y revisar los discursos a futuros, las exploraciones y los viajes para conseguir productos que empezaba a escasear, educar con permiso o a la fuerza a su nuevo caballero, hablar con los padres de la iglesia, ver los daños que provoca la naturaleza a los habitantes, nuevamente poner restricciones a ciertos lugares que atentaban contra la vida, las fiestas de té y si le era posible dormir un poco.

¿Olvidaba algo? Verosímilmente sí, pero si se ponía a repasarlo de nuevo era más que un laberinto mental ver cuales necesitaba hacer ahora o cuales al día siguiente, de todos modos, no es como si lo postrero le fuera preferencia, con la costumbre (o más bien la ecuanimidad) ya era algo que se quedo enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra.

¿Qué era lo que alegraba ese momento? Escuchar al mayor declarar que solo necesitaba su firma y la de Saitama para que ese trato oficialmente fuera iniciado.

Y por lo que ha hecho está más que seguro que ese compromiso será aceptado.

…

Algo le provocaba cierto malestar por lo cual solo pasaba su dedo por la nariz para que desapareciera, llegó a ser persistente y terriblemente latoso ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre interrumpir el descanso de alguien sin siquiera considerar al otro? Parpadeo varias veces, solo encontrándose algo blanco con varias letras hechas por tinta con bastantes cosas que no lograba entrelazar estando un poco inconsciente. El objeto no identificado pero que por lógica concluyó que era una hoja de papel fue retirada para ahora asomarse una pluma de un azul oscuro.

El azul se volvió dorado y a su cabeza se le dio por volver a su lugar.

 **-Firma-**

Alzo una ceja al escuchar eso, para antes volver a cerrar los ojos **–No te molestes en decirlo, no lo voy a firmar-**

 **-¿Ni siquiera por qué con esto tienes la oportunidad de mantener tu hogar a salvo y sin ningún intruso que atente contra ella?-**

Cuando volvió a mirarlo solo pudo hacer una mueca, estaba consciente de eso, la amenaza fue bastante específica como para que hubiera aceptado estar ahí **–No voy a firmar, soy un hombre de palabra, no necesito que un papel justifique eso ¿De acuerdo? Solo di lo que quieres-**

Comenzaba a desagradarle o mejor dicho, estaba rozando al odio pero respeto su creencia solo teniendo que enrollar el papel y guardarlo, no estaba con todo el tiempo del mundo

 **-Se mi caballero-**

 **-Ni en sueños-** espetó **–No me inclino de ese lado-**

Llegaba a ser un alivio, no se imaginaba una relación en su vida con este **–Compartimos el mismo gusto pero no me refería a eso ingenuo-** ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero al ver que fue rechazado no evito hacer una burla **–Tu puesto es ser mi caballero principal, seguirás mis órdenes y lucharas por mi nombre-**

No tomo tanto para que se levantara, mirando con incredulidad a quien le ganaba de altura por tan solo unos malditos centímetros ¿Matar por alguien a quien ni siquiera le daba buena espina? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Creía que era una clase de juego su voluntad?

 **-No voy a matar-**

 **-Respeto tu decisión, no te obligaré hacerlo pero tienes que aceptar si no quieres ver ese lugar marchitarse-**

 **-Lo que haces es tiranía-**

 **-Lamento decir que lo que hago es gobernar, ayudar, haré lo mejor para todos cueste lo que cueste-** nuevamente, su mano se estiro hasta quedar desplegada en espera de ser aceptado **-¿Quieres probar lo que puede ser la verdadera tiranía?-**

De alguna manera era venderse, votar su dignidad y aclarar que su alma no valía ni una moneda de bronce.

Si aceptaba era permitir ser juzgado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de defenderse, el iba a salir perjudicado, no tendría salidas, el mundo era capaz de atentar ¿Y si rechazaba todo lo que estaba pasando ahora? ¿Tan valioso era ese sitio como para denigrarse estando consciente que lo iba a permitir por un tiempo desconocido? Una mala idea, no estaba obligado a cerrar ese trato, nada lo detenía con marcharse; tomo su mano haciendo un apretón lo suficiente como para que el otro hiciera una mueca y decir la palabra que tanto lo iba a perseguir de ahora en adelante.

 **-Acepto-**

Satisfacción, poder y control, calma, varias emociones se desplegaron aparte del malestar, lo logró, tenía una ventaja que iba asegurar y alejar todos sus temores **–Lo espero en el castillo para ver los acuerdos, vivirás ahí, espero que tengas todo listo antes de que anochezca, no pienso tener las puertas abiertas todo el tiempo-**

Comenzó a romperse ese agarre, matando todo aquel ideal que al otro le quedaba por decir, pero no era un héroe, no era un tirano o alguien quien atentara contra otros, era conciso, las palabras no iban a servir y sus acciones iban a poner en riesgo todo lo que ahora tenía. No era alguien quien se matara por otros pero que tampoco los ignorara pero ahora estaba forzado a ser un peón.

Deseaba evitar el desastre, el pasado.

 **-No vuelvas acercarte al bosque sin mi consentimiento-** no era una amenaza, no era una sugerencia, era una regla, algo que el otro debía respetar siendo que ahora estaba ahí, siendo menos que antes

La sonrisa de victoria no quedo mejor como ahora **-No arruinaré tu preciado hogar-**

…

Admirada las ondas que se provocaban en el agua al momento en que las pequeñas piedras entraban en contacto con ella, espantando uno que otro pez que nadaba cerca de donde practicaba lanzamientos innecesarios, necesitaba aclarar la mente y el agua turbia ayudaba a que sus pensamientos se relajaran, que tuvieran continuidad y no se estancaran ¿Por qué se encontraba involucrado en un lío que ni siquiera el inicio? Estaba seguro que no ha hecho algo tan importante o insignificante en su vida como para afectar a otros de forma negativa.

Vamos ¿Qué parte de persona de bajos recursos e invisible para la mayoría no entienden?

Su cuerpo pesaba y cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto llegaba al mismo camino sin salida, roto y sin posibilidad de seguir adelante ¿Había hecho bien al aceptar? ¿Fue lo correcto? Le quedaba claro que estaba haciendo algo que muy poco o simplemente el harían solo por proteger lo que no eran sus raíces, ni la gran parte de su vida, ni mucho menos un lugar tan deshabitado e incomunicado ante la perspectiva de la sociedad. Perdería lo que era más sus pensamientos si el trato resultaba ser una soga al cuello que él podía ajustar o soltar tanto como quisiera.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cuánto voy a perder si hago lo que quiera?"_**

Mantuvo la roca en su mano, apretándola y luego dejando que escapara entre sus dedos al suelo cuando perdió toda emoción de lanzarla.

 ** _"_** ** _No puedo complacerlo, pero tampoco puedo perder este lugar"_**

Sus manos se encontraron cubriendo su cara por segundos, encontrándose pensativo, dudoso, estar ahí era un consuelo ¿Cómo se iba sentir estar separado del único sitio que no juzgaba por cosas absurdas como los bienes materiales o tu categoría en la sociedad? Los castillos le eran innecesarios, abundante comida en una enorme mesa para pocas personas un desperdicio y la división de "sangre azul" llegaba a ser incoherente. Lo sabía, ese tema llegaba a conocerlo desde que solo era un crío, escuchando varios sueños e ideales imposibles, cosas en las que simplemente nunca iba a destacar por el hecho de que no le interesaba.

Y ahora que estaba en esa situación ¿Por qué pensar en el orgullo ajeno le dejaba un malestar?

 ** _"_** ** _Debe haber algo bueno en esto…"_**

A falta de soluciones la esperanza casi forzada era lo único que quedaba.

Pensó por varios minutos, intentando encontrar la palabra con la cual acabar la oración, dar un resumen a su vida no iba a ser lo que acabara eso y estaba seguro, entonces ¿Por qué no pensar en lo que otros ganarían? Si con el no había salvación quizás para alguien más sí.

 ** _"_** ** _Puedo pagar el favor que Mumen ha hecho por mí por tanto tiempo"_** bastaba, no recuerda más allá de esos 3 años, ni una persona tan amable como para haber permitido eso o un trato que se alargara por bastante tiempo **_"Al fin cumplirá su sueño de estar invitado en el castillo"_**

Y como si se tratara de encender una vela encontró una respuesta así de fácil.

¿Y por qué no llevarse a la persona que siempre podría encubrir todos sus escapes de esa tortura?

…

 **-Bien, esto es algo grato de ver alteza, su escritura es mucho más presentable y bastante limpia, puede retirarse antes por su gran avance-**

 **-Muchas gracias sir, un saludo a su esposa-**

 **-Nos vemos en la siguiente lección-**

Abandono la pequeña sala para estirar sus manos y observar alrededor, su cuerpo no estaba del todo atento pero ahora que estaba libre por unos cuantos minutos lo mejor que le quedaba era prepararse para el siguiente trabajo duro o al menos fue su ideal cuando recordó el pequeño papel que se encontraba asegurado en su bolsa de viajes. Tan solo observo un poco cuando Bang se lo entrego, más no todo al tener un horario tan poco favorable, debería esperar al otro pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que fuera puntual?

No era algo ajeno considerando que lo involucraba.

 **-Ninguno de los dos tiene permitido cuestionar la vida del otro-**

Leyó la primera condición, fue curiosa, no lo esperaba.

 **-Ambos tienen que respetar y no transformar las ideas del contrario-**

Alzo una ceja ¿Qué tanto se perdió en esos momentos? Necesitaba dejar de pensar en otras cosas y concentrarse.

 **-El trato puede ser anulado si el rey lo decide, se verá recompensado por el servicio que se le ofrece, el rey no se le tiene permitido atentar contra el bosque, no participará en matanzas, es oficialmente el protector de la corona, responsable de todos los daños a su persona-** ¿De qué tanto hablaba? ¿Cómo que desde ahora Saitama era su sombra? ¿Por qué? **–Yo no pedí esto-** maldijo cuando lo hizo una bola de papel mandándolo al carajo

¿Alguien le podía especificar porqué eso debe ser cierto?

 **-Bien, debo corregir una que otra cosa, no pienso que alguien me cuide y me trate como un niño que no puede soportar el peso de una espada ¿En qué pensaba el sabio al hacer eso? Debe ser mucho, no debí encargarle eso, necesito buscar una hoja, pluma y tinta, de todos modos todo esto ya está solo necesito que venga y se presente, todo va a terminar y su poder no estará en tentadoras manos o ideas-**

Sus caballeros, concejeros, sastres y cualquier ser que conviviera en su hogar estaba consciente de que habría un invitado de presencia peculiar, donde su estadía iba a ser desconocida e inclusive con la posibilidad de llegar con alguien extra, todo estaba previsto, nada fuera de su lugar, consiguió lo que quiso y la posibilidad de poder encontrar a los culpables de ese hueco que no iba a ser rellenado por nada, ni siquiera el trono podía ser llenado por sus acciones y aprendizajes.

La venganza resulto ser lo mejor para tapar lo último que quedaba de sus pensamientos.

Pero a mal tiempo buena cara.

O mejor apresurar las cosas a la fuerza si la voluntad y el poder estaba a su alcance permitiendo que todo eso fuera una realidad tan encantadora.

 **-¿Rey Genos?-** exclamó el hombre al escuchar su voz familiar entre el pasillo, desde que se entero de la propuesta estaba sospechando si eso iba a resultar bien **-¿Alteza?-** no hubo respuestas, tal vez solo se estaba equivocando de lugar

Miro de un lado a otro, sin nadie quien coexistiera en ese lugar más que su persona y ¿Una bola de papel? ¿Por qué habría una en el pasillo si nadie estaba? No era de su incumbencia pero la curiosidad humana siempre resultaba tan tentadora que todos caían en su señuelo a pesar de ser algo tan evidente como evitable pero que se prefería aún fracasar.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al leer lo que encontró, imaginó que a su soberano se le había pasado por alto aquel accidente, debería devolverlo pero no deseaba interrumpirlo entre sus labores como la última vez.

Debería llevarlo con los otros así le ahorraba una molestia al joven rey.


End file.
